Finding me
by Hanbelle
Summary: Strange Title i know...but hey. An O/C..Natalie, Escapes to Santa Cruz to see a friend she hasn't seen in years... Jeff  fuzzy22  she escapes her old life and makes a new life in santa Cruz, Discovering herself... and love along the way
1. Chapter 1

I walked along the long narrow pathway of Santa Cruz

"no, I'm sure they can move the meeting to next week, I'm very busy right now, having to take Natalie around Santa Cruz" I heard from behind me

I rolled my eyes, Lance didn't have to take me anywhere, in fact he was unwanted company, my Grandmother suggested it, she kept saying how unsafe Santa Cruz was, and that Lance, who she believed should be my knight in shining armour, should make sure I stayed safe. But the fact was I couldn't stand Lance, he was like every guy I knew, every guy that lived where I did...stuck up, posh, and so predictable.

I looked back at him and he just continued to talk on the phone

"Yeah, she is" he replied

I rolled my eyes again and looked up at the shop fronts that I passed, I saw the sign for the subway sandwich shop, The beach City Grill, I knew this was the place I was looking for, the one Jeff had told me about, I headed inside and noticed two blondes behind the counter. Lance followed behind me and continued to talk on his phone

"Hey, can I help you?" the short haired blonde asked

I smiled

"Hey, yeah, I'm looking for a Jeff Kenline"

"Nat!" I heard from behind me

I turned around and smiled, Jeff had just walked in from the bathroom, I walked up to him and hugged him tightly, he picked me up and swung me around slightly

"errrr...Jeff?" The short haired blonde said

He let me go and took my hand

"Jen, Hun, this is Natalie, the friend I've been telling you about" he smiled

She looked at me and smiled

"Natalie. Well it's nice to finally meet you" she said softly

She held out her hand for me and I shook it

"This is Piper" she said introducing me to the other blonde.

Piper smiled and waved, I waved back.

"Hurry up Natalie, the sooner we leave the quicker we get back Home" Lance Shouted over his shoulder to me

I rolled my eyes

"you don't by any chance now of any cliffs I can push him off do you?" I whispered and smiled

Jeff laughed slightly

"let me guess, your grandma suggested a guide" Jeff Laughed

"more like a pain in the ass" I muttered

Jeff looked at Jen and raised his eyebrows, she smiled and looked at Piper, who then nodded, Jeff let go of my hand and Jen took it

"trust me" she whispered

She pointed to a door that was at the end of the narrow path behind the counter

"that's the stock room, your more then welcome to hide out in there" she smiled

I smiled and looked over my shoulder at Lance who was still on the phone, facing the other direction. She pushed on my shoulder and I knelt on the ground, I began to crawl along the floor towards the door, Piper moved to the side and let me pass, I looked up and smiled and mouth 'thanks' she smiled and carried plates round to a couple of tables. I continued to look over my shoulder as I began crawling towards the door again. I heard the door open then closed, and as I looked back towards the stock room door, a pair of legs stood in my way, I looked up and smiled at the figure overshadowing me, a tall green haired guy. He smiled back down

"Well Hello" he said in a deep rough voice

I pushed my hands off the ground, looked over the counter at Lance, who was still facing the other direction, then grabbed the guys top and pulled him down.

"Hey" he said

"this is no place for playing rough" he laughed

I held a finger to his lips, he looked crossed eyed at my finger and smiled again

"Sorry, just trying to get away from the posh boy on the phone, Jen said I could hide in the stock room" I whispered

He looked over my shoulder and nodded.

"OK then, lets get you out of this place" he whispered back against my finger.

He stood up and began to walk sideways, shielding me from any prying eyes, He opened the door and I slipped in. he ducked his head in the door

"Thanks" I whispered as I began to climb off the floor

he looked me up and down.

"No problem, nice tattoo by the way" he whispered before he closed the door, I picked up my wrist and smiled at my small tattoo.

I sat and waited for a while, peeking though a small window, watching Lance, Every so often the green haired Guy caught my eye, he wore three quarter length trousers and a t shirt that read 'your my problem!' he seemed so different from the guys I knew, the ones that lived where I did...and in a way that intrigued me.

I jumped as a door opened behind me, a thin tall greying haired man entered, he saw me and smiled, then double looked

"Do you work here?" he asked

I looked worried

"No" I replied

"Oh OK, was wondering if I hired someone and forgot" he smiled as he started to walk across the room

"Wait, so why are you hiding in my stock room?" He asked walking up to me and peering into the room with me.

I pointed to Lance

"Let's just call him unwanted company, Jen said I could hide away in here" I said

He smiled and tapped my shoulder

"well hide as long as you need to Angel" He smiled

"I'm Trucker by the way" He said, holding out a hand for me to shake

I took it softly

"Natalie" I smiled

"Nice to meet you Natalie, now if you don't mind, I'm afraid I need to join my staff" he said politely

I moved out the way and let him open the door and walk out side.

Suddenly Lance hang up his phone and turned around, a smile on his face, he looked around the room quickly and his face dropped

"Er...Hey you, did you see a brunette, brown eyes, slim around here?"

Jeff looked at Jen, Jen shrugged her shoulders

"Nope, Piper did you?" Jen asked

Piper looked at Jen and Shrugged her shoulders

"Fraid not, what about you Priestly?" She asked

The green haired guy turned and looked at Lance

"Yeah, I did" Priestly said

My heart sank, he was going to give me away

"Yeah, she left, went left...or was it right? Yeah, whatever way, but she's gone" Priestly said, lying for me

I smiled and suddenly the green haired guy named Priestly seemed even more intriguing. He was willing to lie for me. In fact all these strangers were

Lance looked at Priestly then at the door and hurried out, not before shouting

"Her Grandma is going to kill me"

I made sure he was definitely gone before I opened the door and stepped out

"Thanks" I said as I closed the door behind me

Priestly looked at me and smiled

"No Problem" he answered

"So, Natalie what brings you to Santa Cruz?" Trucker asked

"Jeff actually, we've known each other since Kindergarten, Thought I would come visit him, I needed to get away from Home and escape from it all, My grandma's trying desperately to set me up with Jerks like Lance " I smiled

"How you gonna get rid of phone boy?" Priestly asked

I shrugged my shoulders

"tell him I've run off with a greasy haired biker" I laughed

"How long you here for Nat?" Jeff asked

I smiled at him,

"if my grandmother had her way I would be leaving tonight, but I would prefer to stay here a while" I said

"Where you staying?" Piper asked

I looked at her and smiled

"The motel down the road, only problem is, Lance knows that, staying in the room next door, and as soon as I get there, he'll be dragging me back by the hair" I said

Jeff looked at Jen

"What if you stayed somewhere else, then led him on a dead trail?" Jeff smiled

"Sounds great, but the other motels are fully booked" I told them.

"I have a spare room you can take" Priestly offered

"I can't" I smiled

"Sure you can, you and Fuzzy can go get your things and take them back to my place" Priestly smiled as he dug in his pocket and chucked me the keys.

I was about to say something when Jeff interrupted

"Oh come on Nat, It'll be great, I haven't really seen you in years, so it's about time" he smiled

"I'll take you to the motel and keep look out for Lance" Jeff continued

I looked around the smiling faces and smiled back

"Sure, why not" I replied

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

I climbed into Jeff's car as we made our way to the motel

"Oh Crap" I muttered as I saw Lance walking down the street, his phone glued to his ear again. Looking worried

I ducked and covered myself as Jeff drove past. He began to laugh

"You would think you were on the run from the law" He laughed

I smiled

"Kinda am, The Law of Grammy" I laughed

Jeff smiled and looked at me

"I miss this, you and me, your like a little sister to me" he said

I smiled back

"Me too" I replied.

We pulled up outside the motel and quickly went into my room, My bags, still pretty much packed, I grabbed them and walked them out to Jeff, who chucked them into his boot, while I collected everything else.

"thanks for this" I said as he closed the trunk to the car.

"Don't mention it" he smiled.

"Better Check out" I said shaking me key at arms length

I walked over to the reception.

"Hey, I'd like to check out of room 134" I smiled at the kind woman behind the desk

"Finally got rid of the unwanted company" she smiled, looking over my shoulder and seeing Jeff

"Something like that" I smiled

"And if he comes this way, should I say you just left?" She asked

I smiled

"That would be great" I replied

"Thanks"

"No problem dear, Bye Jeff" she said as I left the small room

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I let my hair down and opened the window, letting the warm Santa Cruz air rush through every strand, clearing my thoughts. Closing my eyes and letting the air take me somewhere.

"we're here" Jeff said, switching me back to reality

I opened my eyes and smiled at the beach style apartment. A two storey wooden clad building stood proudly in front of us, Each floor had a large balcony attached.

"come on then" Jeff smiled

I climbed out of the car, and walked to the trunk with Jeff. We both carried my bags up to the 2nd floor, then I dug in my pocket for the key Priestly had given me. I opened the door and walked in Jeff behind me. The apartment was a nice size, quite minimalist.

"This is the spare room" Jeff said, leading me over to a door at the back.

I opened the door, The room was very plain it had a bed, a chest of drawers and a wardrobe. But already it was better then being back home, I placed my bags on the floor and flopped on the bed.

"Feels good to be away from the warden" I laughed

Jeff laughed and flopped down on the bed beside me, he then nudged me in the ribs

"So..." I smiled looking at him

"what do we do in Santa Cruz now Big Bro" I asked

"well, there's the beach, the town, and this weekend the fair" He smiled back at me.

"Great, but maybe I should ring Lance and get him out of town before I head out anywhere" I smiled

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my mobile, I dialled Lance's number and waited for him to pick up

"Natalie, where are you, your Grandmother's going to kill me, I've been looking everywhere for you, I've tried ringing back home and no one knew where you had gone" he panicked down the phone.

"Hey, Hey Lance, chill, you obviously didn't try that hard, you didn't bother ringing my mobile, plus I've been gone what? An hour?" I said down the phone

"Look, before you continue, I've left town, I suggest you go home, tell my Grandmother I've gone on a road trip and I'll phone her when I need to" I said

Lance was about to say something when I interrupted

"Look Lance, no offence, but your not my type! My Grammy knew that, and that's why you were asked to go with me, But I can take care of myself...just chill...and let me explain to her in a few days" I continued, I sat up on the bed

"Are...are you sur...sur...sure" Lance said down the phone

"Yes, I'm sure, go home, go to your meetings, find a nice cookie cutter blond and live happily ever after"

I hung up the phone and looked at Jeff

"When did you get the tattoo?" He asked

I looked at him and smiled I looked down at my wrist and stroked the dark ink of where a collection of music notes were etched into my skin

"oh this thing, 20th birthday, my way of rebellion, Grammy wasn't too pleased, but hey" I said

He laughed and sat up too.

"so how long you planning on staying?" Jeff asked

"As long as I can, why?" I asked

"Well, I'm pretty sure Priestly is happy with you staying here, but your gonna need a job, Trucker could do with an extra hand" Jeff said

I looked at Jeff

"You think he'll give me a job?" I asked

Jeff smiled

"Only one way to find out" Jeff replied

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We pulled up outside Trucker's sandwich shop and headed inside

"hey welcome back" Priestly smiled

I smiled back.

"Hey Trucker, Nat's hoping to stay in town a while, was wondering if perhaps you had an opening here" Jeff asked

Trucker looked at me

"are you normal?" he asked

I looked confused at Jeff.

"Not really!" I muttered

Trucker smiled

"Good, cos I don't do normal, now 2nd question, Elvis dead or Alive?" Trucker smiled

Again confusion ran through me

"Dead, but if you ever go to Vegas, you'll find him on every stage and in a lot of the Vegas chapels so he lives on" I smiled

Trucker then looked at Piper, who smiled, then at Jen who smiled, then finally at Priestly

"Well...we could do with the extra hand since..." Priestly went quiet and suddenly the atmosphere changed

"I'll explain later" Jeff whispered in my ear

"So guys hands raised if you think Natalie should join our family" Trucker said

Priestly's hand was the first to raise, the Jen and Piper raised theirs, I then noticed Trucker looking around the room, the few people that sat in the booths had their hands raised too

"Welcome to the family Natalie" Trucker smiled

Priestly raised both hands and cheered

Trucker walked up to me and handed me an apron

"You start tomorrow, that OK Angel?" He asked

I took the apron from his hand and smiled

"Thanks, sounds great" I replied

"Now, I should warn you, we have a staff meeting tonight, dinner starts at 8pm, Priestly can bring you" Trucker said as he walked back behind the counter and picked up the phone.

"guess you'll be staying at my place a while then? Better get you a key" he smiled

I dug into my pocket and pulled out the key and handed it over

"I'll get one later" Priestly said as he took the key from my hand

"I'll show you round Santa Cruz" Jeff said to me, He walked over to Jen, kissed her cheek then held the door open for me

"see you all later" I smiled as I left the place with Jeff.

"See you Natalie" I heard a chorus of people reply, but mainly Priestly

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We cruised around in Jeff's car for awhile, then pulled up along the beach front

"here's Santa Cruz at it's best" he smiled

I looked out towards the ocean, beautiful blue calm sea, white sand and majestic cliffs, I smiled. Even though I was used to the beach, having lived by the beach most my life, the beautiful Santa Cruz beach front seemed like a small piece of Heaven. I guess it was because for the first time in my life, I felt free.

Jeff pulled the key out the ignition and climbed out the car, I followed and stood beside him, I looked up at him and smiled

"what we waiting for" I said,

I started to run towards the beautiful blue sea, I looked over my shoulder, Jeff began to run after me.

"Your Crazy Nat, you haven't changed" he shouted as he neared

I ran into the sea, the coolness hitting my bare legs, the splashes hitting my arms and torso. Jeff splashed in behind me, Soaking me head to toe. I laughed and turned to face Jeff.

I threw my hands out to the sides and tipped my head back closing my eyes and letting the feel of freedom surge through my body.

"Always did love running into the sea" Jeff laughed at me

I opened my eyes and looked at him

"what's not to love about it" I smiled

He reached his hands down and then splashed water up into my face, I laughed

"Jeff Kenline, you are in so much trouble now" I laughed

I started to kick the waves up towards him, then jumped onto his back, pushing him down into the blue sea.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on the sand as Jeff sat down beside me

"its so beautiful here" I smiled as I laid back on the sand

Jeff laid down too and looked up at the cloudless sky

"Jen is so nice" I said to Jeff

"And you seem to glow around her" I continued

He looked at me and smiled

"She's amazing Nat, she really is, she's so caring, and honest and well...I love her" He answered

I smiled at him

"I'm so happy for you Jeff, Bout time you found love, I mean you were pretty broken up over Missy Gardner" I smiled

Jeff Nudged me

"I was 5. she was my first crush...you really remember that?" He asked

I laughed hard and sat up, I looked over my shoulder at Jeff

"Course I remember, how could I not. You said you were never going to eat again...it lasted...what? 15 minutes before you choked down a twinkie" I said, stifling a giggle.

He sat up beside me and laughed with me

"yeah, it was about 15 minutes, maybe less" he laughed

"I really am happy you found Jen" I said, serious once again

He smiled and pulled me in for a hug

"thanks, now we just need to find you a bloke" He smiled

It was my turn to nudge him

"Yeah Right, There are no guys back home that I would even consider" I smiled

"Well your in Santa Cruz now" he replied

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once we had dried off, Jeff and I drove back to Beach city Grill, Priestly's back was to the door as he stood in front of the grill, Jen was perched at the counter, and Piper was serving tables

"Can't seem to keep you away Natalie" Piper said

Suddenly Priestly turned and looked at me, he smiled

"Ahh...Natalie...I think I have something that belongs to you" Priestly smiled.

He dug into his back pocket and pulled out a key with a small music note key chain attached to it.

"Guessed you liked Music from the tat" he smiled handing over the key chain.

"Yeah, Thanks" I replied taking the key from his fingers

Piper grabbed my wrist and looked at my tattoo

"Why music notes" She asked curiously

"well...music is kinda my life" I replied

"Oh you should hear her, she's fantastic" Jeff said from the other end of the counter where he stood with his arms around Jen

"I wouldn't say Fantastic" I said shyly

"What instruments do you play?" Jen asked

"er...Acoustic Guitar and Piano" I replied

"Do you sing?" Piper then asked

"Yeah..but I'm not that good" I answered

"She's lying, she's really good, won quite a few talent shows in High school" Jeff interrupted

I blushed slightly and looked at the floor, brushing my hair back and tucking it behind my ear.

"It'll be great to hear you sometime" Piper smiled

"Hey maybe you could play Friday night, we're having a bonfire on the beach, and now that your part of the beach City Grill family, you've gotta come" Jen smiled

I looked up

"oh...I don't know if I can play..." I started

"Sure you can, plus we need to know just how good you are" Priestly interrupted

I looked at Priestly's

"go on" Priestly urged

"Oh alright, but I warn you, I haven't played infront of people in a really long time" I answered

Priestly cheered and I laughed slightly at him. Jeff looked at me and smiled

"Anyway, I'm gonna go, thanks for the key Priestly, and I'll see you all later" I smiled as I started to walk towards the door

"see you back home" Jeff said to Jen before kissing her cheek

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll see you later Jeff" I said as I climbed out his car

I walked into Priestly's apartment and walked to my room, slipping my flip flops off and stretching my feet.

I opened one of my suitcases and began to unload some of the clothes into the drawers and wardrobe. I placed one photo on the dresser, one I carried everywhere, It was a picture of me with my Mom and Dad and little sister. It was taken on my 11th birthday, the last birthday we were all together. I never went anywhere without this picture.

Once my bags were empty, I pushed them under the bed, and grabbed my guitar case, something else I never left home without. I propped it up against the wall.

I grabbed the towel from the end of my bed and my bag of toiletries and headed for the shower.

I locked the door and turned the shower on, letting it warm up slightly, I pulled off my tan shorts and my tank top and stepped inside, letting the warm water rinse the salty sea residue out of my hair. Once I felt the sea salt had been washed away and I had washed my hair, I stepped out and wrapped my large fluffy towel around me. I pulled my brush through my hair, grabbed my dirty clothes then headed out the bathroom door

"Oh Gosh, I'm so sorry" I said quickly, aware that I was just wearing a towel

Priestly was sitting on the sofa, his feet up on the coffee table, he looked over his shoulder at me and smiled, then laughed slightly

"It's OK" he laughed

"I wasn't expecting you back yet" I told him

"No...well...Trucker suggested I leave slightly early to come get you" he smiled

I tucked my wet hair behind my ear and looked up at the large clock on the wall that read 7.30pm

"I didn't realise the time, I'll be ready in about 15 minutes" I replied

priestly was looking me up and down and smiled when he looked me straight in the eyes again

"No problem, I'll be here" he smiled

I smiled back and walked to my room, as I shut the door, I lent against it briefly then chucked my clothes into the corner of the room, 'guess I'll need a laundry hamper' I thought.

I opened my drawers and pulled out clean underwear, then pulled out a full length summer dress and pulled it on, I roughly dried my hair, pulling a hair band onto my wrist then slipped on my flip flops. I grabbed my mobile and slipped it into a small pocket in the dress then stepped into the living room, Priestly was still on the sofa

"OK, I'm ready" I smiled

He turned and looked at me, his mouth dropped open

"You look...wow...I mean you look really pretty" He said

"Thanks" I replied, blushing slightly

"So shall we get going?" I asked

Priestly slapped his thighs and stood up, and smiled at me

"Sure, lets get going" He said

He walked to the door and opened it and waited for me,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We pulled up outside a beautiful looking house, I stepped out the car and priestly and I walked to the door together, he knocked softly and we waited

As the door opened a thin women with blond curling hair appeared

"Priestly, so glad your here on time" she smiled

"hey Zo" he answered

"Natalie, this is Zo, she's Truckers Partner, Zo...Natalie, the new girl" Priestly said

She held out a thin hand and I shook it

"Hello Dear, it's so nice to meet you" she said softly

She opened the door further and Priestly gestured for me to go in, she led us into a small room where Jen and Jeff were sitting on a sofa together,

"I like your dress" Jen said smiling

"Thanks" I answered

It was strange how I had only know these people a few hours but I already felt comfortable around them, I felt happy with them

Piper was sitting on the arm of a chair, were another man sat.

"Natalie, this is Noah" Piper said

The man stood up and held out his hand for me to shake, he was tall and had a very kind face

"so I hear your now part of the family" Noah smiled

I smiled and looked at Piper then Jen

"apparently so" I answered with a grin

I sat down the other side of Jeff

"I thought this was meant to be a staff meeting" I whispered

"well...trucker does his staff meetings in a different way" he whispered back

Trucker came into the room

"OK Gang...grubs up" He smiled

I stood up, Priestly smiled at me and once again gestured me into the other room where everyone else was headed. I walked into a large dining room, the table laden with food.

Everyone took a seat, there was one left between Jeff and Priestly, I sat down and smiled, it had been a while since I had sat at a table with so many people I liked for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone had finished dinner, except Priestly who grabbed another roll. Zo stood up and began to carry plates through, I picked mine up and was about to stand when I felt her soft hand touch my shoulder

"No dear, you stay sitting, I'll clear it up" she said softly

I sat firmly back in my seat

"So, I guess we should talk about a few things" Trucker smiled

'OK' I thought, 'so this is the staff meeting part of tonight'

"so what's new in your lives?" He asked smiling

Jen was the first to speak

"Jeff and I are looking into getting a bigger place" she said happily

Jeff wrapped an arm over her shoulder and kissed her forehead

"That's great Angel...Piper?" Trucker smiled

"well...not much, Julia is continuing her art lessons, and I finish school soon" She replied

I looked at Priestly confused

"Whose Julia" I whispered

"Noah's daughter" Priestly whispered back

I nodded and looked around the table

"Priestly?" Trucker asked

"Well. I've got a new room mate, she's a really nice girl" Priestly smiled

I laughed as did the rest of the table

"Good to know Priestly" Trucker replied with a smile

His eyes then laid on me

"So Angel, do we get to know more about you?" He asked

I smiled

"Sure, what do you want to know?" I smiled

"well...how about you start from the beginning" Trucker smiled

"OK, Well...I grew up in the same place as Jeff, we knew each other from kindergarten, on our first day we shared my pudding" I smiled

"we were friends from then on, Jeff was a great support when my Father died a month after my 11th birthday" I said, slightly sombre now

Pipers mouth dropped open and Jeff's hand squeezed my hand, a sign of support, even after all these years

"He got cancer and unfortunately it took him quite quickly, my mother was a wreak after my father died, she blamed herself for not picking up something was wrong before it was too late, well she was unable to cope, everywhere she looked reminded her of him. So she moved us out to live with my Grandmother in Palm Beach. My Mother later passed away when I was 15 leaving me and my little sister who was 7 at the time to stay with my Grandmother" I told them

"sorry to hear that Angel" Trucker said softly and kindly

"Of course, I never lost contact with Jeff, he kept me sane" I smiled

"You stayed with your grandmother from then?" Piper asked

"I felt I couldn't leave my little sister there alone, I went to college nearby, just so I could stay living there with her, we had to stick together " I told her

"but she's just gone off to Yale, I was so pleased for her so I guess I had no reason to stay around in Palm springs anymore"

"What about the music, when did you start to play?" Priestly asked

"My Father taught me when I was 5, my Mom taught me piano, I guess that's why I love music so much, I feel closer to them again, reminds me of when I still had them both" I said, holding back a few tears

Piper lent forwards slightly, and Jen reached her hand round and stroked my arm. I smiled at her

"does your sister Play?" Noah asked

"Well I taught her piano, but music never had the same effect on her as it did on me"

"What's she studying at Yale?" Zo asked

"English Literature and History" I smiled

"She's the smart one of the pair of us" I laughed

the room was quiet, Jen looked Sad, as did Piper,

"so you've had quite a hard life then?" Priestly said breaking the silence

"well...not really, I mean it was tough losing my parents, but I remember my life with them, I just wanted to make sure my sister never forgot them, I wouldn't change a thing after their death, I'm very close to my sister and I know if I left as soon as I could, I wouldn't have that, Plus my grandmother isn't that bad, I mean...she means well...but it she found it hard to talk to me cos I look so much like my mother, so we never became close " I replied

It was silent, Jeff's hand tightened on mine

Suddenly my phone went off in my pocket

"sorry" I said pulling it out and looking at the screen

"Is it OK..." I began

"you can go outside for privacy" Zo interrupted

I stood up and walked through the double doors onto the veranda

"Natalie, I've just spoken to Lance" My grandmother's harsh bitter voice said down the phone

"What do you think your doing?" She asked

"Where are you?" she said before I could answer

"Grandma, please, I'm fine, I'm still in Santa Cruz" I replied

"well get back here now" she said harshly

"I can't, I'm staying here" I replied

It was silent the other end of the phone

"I need to be on my own two feet now, Sarah is off at Yale, I need to find my own way now, You know I don't fit in in Palm Beach with you, you know that, and well here, closer to where I used to live, I finally feel home, I finally feel closer to my parents again" I said

It was still quiet

"You know this is the right thing for me, and the only reason I stayed as long as I did in Palm Beach was because of you and Sarah" I said softly

I heard a sigh down the phone

"I know" she breathed

It took me back slightly, her voice for the first time in years was soft and caring

"If you want any of your stuff sent over let me know" she said,

"Thanks Grammy, I'll phone you soon, I've got to go" I said

"OK sweety, look if you need anything, or if you ever need to come back, you always have a place" she said softly

"I know, Thank you" I said

"Remember I love you" she whispered

She then hung up. I lent against the wooden post on the veranda and looked out into the quiet little street, I felt a small tear trickle down my cheek, for the first time since my mother died my grandmother said she loved me.

"You OK?" I heard from behind me

I wiped my cheek and turned around to see priestly looking at me, standing in the door way, he seemed concerned. When he saw my wet eyes he stepped closer and placed his hand on my arm

"Yeah, I'm fine honestly" I smiled

he gave me a look that said 'are you sure?' I smiled

"my grandmother just told me she loved me" I explained

"she hasn't said that in so many years, and all it took was for me to leave home" I laughed

I knew my emotions were slightly screwed up, after all I had been talking about this evening, I wasn't sure how I should feel, but I actually found it funny. Priestly smiled at me.

"shall we go back inside?" he asked

I nodded

"sure, lets go in" I answered

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We spent the rest of the evening talking and playing charades, I was on a team with Jeff, Jen and Priestly. I never knew you could have so much Fun playing charades.

"James Bond, the world never ends" I said quickly

"Yes!" Priestly said quickly with a cheer

He held out his hands and I tapped them, celebrating our win

"you make a good team" Piper said

Priestly squeezed onto the sofa next to me, I nudged him playfully

"Wrong, a great team" I corrected her

Priestly lifted his arm and placed it on the sofa behind me, I smiled at him and he smiled back, His eyes seemed to sparkle slightly.

"OK, I'm up" Noah said, standing up and pulling a card out of the box


	5. Chapter 5

Priestly and I said our goodbyes and headed back to our apartment, He pulled the car into a parking space and we climbed out the car. As we climbed the steps to the apartment Priestly began to talk to me

"so...did you leave a guy back in Palm Beach?" He asked

I smiled up at him

"No" I answered

"None of the guys in Palm Beach were really my type, they were practically clones of each other, Clones Like Lance" I smiled

Priestly smiled then looked at the floor

"so what type of Guy do you go for?" He asked

I blushed slightly and looked at my hands

"well...erm...I like guys who are funny, unique, and someone who aren't afraid to be themselves" I smiled

We reached the door and I moved my hands to unlock it, just as he did, our hands touched for a brief moment, before I moved them back so he could unlock the door

"so...what about you...do you have a girlfriend?" I asked

I looked back up at him and he looked back

"Used to, but not anymore" he answered

I could tell he wasn't too happy, so I didn't ask anything else, He sat down on the sofa and pulled off his boots then lifted his feet on the coffee table.

"er...I think I'm gonna go to bed" I said, walking towards my bedroom

"Her name was Tish" Priestly said

I stopped and turned where I stood

He turned and looked at me

"My ex, Her name was Tish" he said again

I began to walk towards the sofa and sat down on the edge

"She used to work at Beach City Grill with the rest of us, we had know each other fore years before we started to date, I changed myself so I could be with her, Pity was...she didn't change. I mean, she did for a while and we were pretty Happy together, But after a while, well...she said she got bored with me, Ran off with some rich pretty boy" He explained

I moved closer to him on the sofa

"Priestly, I'm so sorry" I said quietly

He looked at me and put on a smile

"thanks, but it's ok..." he said

We looked at each other for a while, I broke the connection first and he slapped his thighs

"Any way, I think I'm gonna go to bed too" he said, standing up. I looked up at him and smiled

"yeah, me too, first day of work in the morning" I replied

I stood up and started to walk towards my room

"Natalie" Priestly said

I turned and smiled

"Yeah?" I asked

"If you want I'll give you a lift in the morning" he smiled

"that'll be great, thanks Priestly" I smiled

I turned to face my door again and turned the handle, I pushed the door open slightly

Natalie?" Priestly said again

I turned but he was standing with his back to me, his hand on the handle of his bedroom door

"Yeah?" I asked

"That dress really did look nice on you tonight" He said quietly

I smiled

"thanks" I replied

His stance softened slightly

"well night then" he said as he opened the door and walked into his room

"Night"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up early as the sun shone through the thin white curtains, I climbed out of bed, still half asleep, and walked towards the bathroom grabbing a towel and my wash bag as I did. As I pushed the bathroom door open a little more I saw Priestly standing infront of the sink, a towel around his waist.

"Oh...sorry Priestly" I said quickly

"Hey, no problem," he said

"guess I'm not used to having to lock the door yet, anyway I was just about to come out" he smiled

He stopped me from pulling the door shut and squeezed past me, our bodies brushing as he did, he stopped, both of us still in the door way

"you sleep well?" he asked

I smiled

"Yeah, I did. Thanks" I smiled

"You?"

He smiled back

"yeah"

He continued to squeeze past and began to walk to his room

"Hey Priestly" I called

He turned and looked at me

"Guess we're even now" I smiled

He looked at me confused

"Well. You got to see me in a towel yesterday right, today was my lucky turn" I smiled

Priestly laughed slightly

"guess we are" he replied, before turning and heading for his room once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I entered my room again, my face washed. I pulled off my Pyjamas and opened my drawers, I pulled out Clean underwear and began to pull it on. I then rummaged through the rest of my stuff to find clothes to wear.

I eventually decided on a pair of short denim shorts and a colourful print summer top, that skimmed my figure perfectly. I pulled on a turquoise bracelet that complemented the top and slipped my flip flops on. I grabbed a small shoulder bag, threw in my new Keys, mobile and purse. I then picked up the small blue apron Trucker had handed me the day before and placed it in my bag aswell. I placed it on the bed as I pulled a brush through my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail.

I stepped out of my room, my bag hanging across my body and saw Priestly standing against a kitchen counter, a piece of toast in his mouth. I smiled at him and crossed the room to join him.

"you want some breakfast?" He asked

"no, I'm ok" I replied

He gave me a look to say 'are you sure?' I smiled back

"ok, Maybe an apple" I reply,

He picks an apple up and tosses it too me, I catch it

"Thanks".

I walked through the door of the beach city Grill

"morning Angel" Trucker said

I smiled

"Morning"

"Priestly, your on time?" Jen said Shocked

He smiled

"yeah, Gave Natalie a lift in on her first day, Just don't expect it alright" He said with a slight laugh

Jen and Trucker laughed

"ok, Natalie, you can place your bag here" Jen said, walking upto me and linking her arm through mine. I pulled the small blue apron out and tied it around my waist.

Jen begins to show me around the small sub shop, telling where things were, giving me tips and helping me out with my first few orders.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was reaching mid day and I was busy running around with orders, taking calls and laughing along with Piper, Jen and Priestly.

"you becoming a pro at this" Piper smiled as she passed me a small piece of paper with someones order on

"thanks" I replied

I walked up to Priestly and tucked the piece of paper in his Blue Mohawk

"Orders Up" I laugh

He smiled and me and rolled his eyes up to look at the paper.

I continued to walk to the other end of the counter to get the costumers their drinks. I poured out the two glasses of orange juice. Then walked them to the table with the two elderly people sitting at it.

"Thank you Dear" The elderly man smiled

"no problem" I smiled back.

I walk back behind the counter, Grabbing used plates as I go.

"so have you thought on what your going to play for us at the bonfire tonight" Jen asked as I passed her.

"No, not yet" I replied

Piper grabbed the dirty dishes from my hands and carried them off to wash.

"but don't worry, I'll think of something" I smiled

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jen walked to the door and locked it flipping the sign to 'closed' she then stretched and joined me at the counter as we both started to clean it.

"You coming straight to the beach?" Piper asked

"i've gotta get my guitar" I said, realising I should of brought it with me, but my first day nerves were the only thing on my mind

"It's back at Priestly's apartment" I said

"our Apartment" he corrected

I smiled at him

"our apartment" I repeated

"that's ok, we can leave now, and go get it, then meet the rest at the beach, right?" Priestly said as he untied his small blue apron

"sure you can, we'll see you there" Trucker said, as he started to cash up the till.

"well done Angel, you did fantastically today" he then smiled

I smiled and grabbed my bag

"you sure?" I asked

Piper walked behind me and pushed me forwards towards the door

"Go on" she said, she turned the lock in the door and opened it, pushing me out.

"honestly, we haven't much left to do here, so go get your guitar and meet us at the beach" she smiled

She pushed priestly out the door after me

"guess that means we should go" Priestly smiled

I laughed at him as we walked round to his car, I slipped into the passenger seat and we drove back to the apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I opened my bedroom door and grabbed my thin cardigan and guitar then walked back into the main part of the apartment

"Ok, so shall we head back out" Priestly smiled

"sure thing" I smile

"By the way...er...don't think I've said this yet, but thanks" I smile

Priestly looked at me confused

"You know...for the room, the lifts, everything" I smile,

I walk up to him place my hand on his shoulder and reach on my tip toes and kiss his cheek. As I rock back and move away I see a huge grin on his face

"it's no worries" he replied


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was on its way out when we turned up at the beach, the fire was burning high and everyone was there,

"Hello Natalie" Zo said in her soft voice

"hi" I replied

I sat down on a log and laid my guitar case on the ground, Priestly sat beside me and passed me a stick with a marshmallow on the end

"piper tends to eat them all, so I managed to get one for you" he smiled

I smiled back and took the stick from him, as our hands touch a small electric current ran through my fingertips. I smiled at him and held the marshmallow over the fire

"there's a trick to a perfect S'more" he said

he placed his hand on top of mine and helped me hold the stick, occasionally turning it, he reached over for the Graham crackers and a piece of chocolate, then as the marshmallow began to look ready he removed it from the fire and placed it between the crackers. He passed me the S'more and I took it from his fingers. I looked at it

"go on, take a bite" he said, looking at me

I took a bite as the flavours exploaded on my tongue

"Oh my goodness, this is amazing" I smiled

Priestly laughed

"you would think you've never had a s'more" he said

I lifted my hand to my mouth as I continued to chew, then finally swallow the s'more

"you want the truth...i haven't ever had a s'more before" I said, looking slightly stupid

"really" he asked

I nodded, going slightly embarrassed

"Nope, Never" I said

Priestly eyes searched my face, trying to find the truth, then he realised, that was the truth, he was quiet , said nothing, then suddenly bursts out into laughter.

I look at him shocked, then start to laugh myself

"ok, so I've never really done this kind of thing, my life hasn't exactly been normal" I laugh

I nudge Priestly while laughing along with him, feeling comfortable with him

We both eventually stopped laughing, as the others began to get cosy around the fire, sitting on blankets on logs, Jen was sitting in front of Jeff, on the sand, his arms wrapped around her. Piper sat beside Noah, his arm over her shoulder, her fingers entwined with his, and Zo and Trucker sat hand in hand, her head resting on his shoulder. I suddenly felt a little sorry for Priestly, he was always surrounded by these happy couples, then I remembered he used to be part of a happy couple with 'Tish'. I looked over at Priestly, suddenly getting a warm fluttery feeling in my stomach when he smiled back.

"so I guess you guys want me to play a couple of songs" I said, looking around the others

Piper smiled

"That'll be great" She replied

I picked up my guitar and began to pluck a few strings

"ok, we'll I've been thinking on songs I could do for you and I've come up with a couple" I said with a smile

"the first one...well... I don't tend to listen much to the singer, but this song, when I was back home in Palm Beach kinda meant something to me" I said quietly

"what is it?" Jen asked

"the climb by Miley Cyrus" I laughed

"as I said, I don't tend to listen to her, but I like this song" I smiled

I looked down and began to play my guitar

"I can almost see it,  
That dream I'm dreaming ,

but There's a voice inside my head sayin,  
You'll never reach it," I began to sing in a soft voice

"Every step I'm taking,  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking" My voice began to get a little more confident

"but I Got to keep trying  
Got to keep my head held high" I smiled, as I looked up a Jeff and Jen, who smiled back

"There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move" I looked at Piper and Noah

"Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose" I continued, glancing over at Trucker and Zo

"Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side" I looked at Priestly

"It's the climb" I smiled at him, he smiled back

"The struggles I'm facing,  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes they knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking" I looked back down at my guitar, watching my fingers move across the guitar strings

"The pain I'm knowing  
But these are the moments that  
I'm going to remember most yeah  
Just got to keep going" I closed my eyes

"And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on," I took a deep breath and opened my eyes again, then looked around the circle as I then went back to the chorus

" There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side" I looked at Priestly again

"It's the climb"

As I stopped playing there was a little clap from the others, I smiled at them and faked a bow, then laughed, resting my hands on top of my guitar.

"wow Jeff was right Natalie" Piper said smiling

"you're really good" she said

"Thanks" I replied

"so were you going to sing anything else" Jeff asked with a grin

I smiled

"well yeah, I was thinking of singing our song" I replied

Jeff laughed

"oh is that the Taylor swift one, Julia listens to it all the time" Piper asked

"no...it's Mine and Jeff's song" I smiled

She looked at me confused, as did everyone else

"It's from when we were at camp together, they had a talent show, and Jeff wanted to do a song, me on guitar and him singing...which may I add, Jeff can't sing" I laughed

"well...he chose the song, and on the night when it was our turn, I began to play and he got stage fright. So I had to end up starting the song. Jeff finally joined in...when everyone else was singing" I smiled, remembering that night

"ever since then, it's been our song, whenever one of us is low, or needs a helping hand, we just say the name of the song and we now we are there for each other" I said, looking at Jeff and smiling

He smiled back

"so what's the song?" Jen asked

"Lean on me" I replied

Jen looked up at Jeff and smiled, He kissed the top of her head

"please sing it to us" Jen said

I looked at Priestly, he smiled and nodded

"ok then" I replied

"sometimes in our lives, we all have pain

We all have sorrow

But if we are wise

We know that there's always tomorrow" I looked up at Jeff, he was grinning and swaying to the song, he looked down at Jen and smiled at her

"Lean on me, when you're not strong

And I'll be your friend

I'll help you carry on,

For it won't be long

'Til I'm gonna need

Somebody to lean on" Jeff took hold of Jen's hands and held them in the air, swaying them with his

"Please, swallow your pride

If I have things you need to borrow

For no one can fill those of your needs

That you don't let show" I looked over at Piper and Noah, who were laughing at Jeff and Jen, and swaying with the song also

I continued to sing the song, watching as Trucker and Zo were laughed at the others, his arm pulled her in closer and kissed the top of her head. Priestly, grabbed a small branch from the fire and swayed it above his head. They Began to clap along.

I reached the last chorus and they all joined in

"Lean on me, when you're not strong

And I'll be your friend

I'll help you carry on

For it won't be long

'Til I'm gonna need

Somebody to lean on"

As the song finished everyone cheered and clapped, I began to blush.

I placed my guitar in the case beside me, Just as Priestly wrapped an arm over my shoulder

"that was great Natalie" he smiled

I looked into his beautiful eyes and blushed a little more,

"Thanks" I said, my voice cracking slightly

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stood with my feet near the waters edge. The waves mere inches from my toes as I looked out towards the horizon, looking at the beautiful full moon and stars

I suddenly felt a warm blanket wrap over my shoulders, I turned with a smile, half expecting Jeff, just being his normal brotherly self, but instead saw Priestly staring back

"thought you might be a little cold, you were rubbing your arms" he said

"Thanks" I smiled back, pulling the blanket tighter around me

"what about you?" I asked

He smiled back, a smile that warmed me up in seconds

"I'm ok" he shrugged

"your more then welcome to share the blanket" I said in almost a whisper

He smiled at me

"i'm ok, but maybe in the future" he said with a wink

I blushed and looked at my feet

"you know, none of us were lying to you when we said you were a good singer, there's a bar...in town, that has open mic nights, you should think about singing there" he said

I looked at him again

"oh I don't know, this is the first time in ages that I've sang infront of anyone but my sister, i'm not sure how i'll be able to handle a crowd of strangers" I replied

"well they wouldn't all be strangers, I know i'll be there if you wanted...and i'm sure the others would show their support" he whispered

I didn't reply, I just continued to look at him

"think about it" he shrugged

I nodded.

"come on, lets go sit by the fire" he then said, placing his hand on my back and guiding back towards the others.


	7. Chapter 7

As the night began to draw thicker, people began to leave, first Noah and Piper, saying they had to let the babysitter go, then Zo and Trucker. Till it was just Jen, Jeff, Priestly and I left.

"seriously, you should of seen it, there he was, wearing nothing but his boxers with 'prom?' written on his chest, infront of the whole school, hoping Christy Henderton would say yes" I laughed

Jen and Priestly laughed with me

"remind me why I asked you to come visit" Jeff Laughed

"To tell them all your embarrassing stories" I said

"well...in that case maybe I should start telling them some of yours" Jeff smiled

"oh...i wouldn't if I were you, I know way more of you then you do of me, I haven't even mentioned the last year of camp" I said quietly

Jeff Wrapped his arms around Jen

"er...maybe we should get going" he said quickly

I laughed at him, then yawned

"mmm...maybe your right, we've got work in the morning, plus I can always tell them another time" I said jokingly

Priestly stood up and stretched then held out his hand to help me up. As my fingers touched his a small tingle went through them, he pulled me up, and as I got to my feet, I dusted off sand

"we'll put the fire out, you two head off, we'll see you tomorrow" Jen said Kissing Jeff's cheek

"ok, see you tomorrow" I said, walking up to Jeff and hugging him

As I stepped back I then hugged Jen

"see you at work" she smiled

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I stepped through the door of our apartment I turned and faced priestly,

"so I guess i'll see you in the morning then" I smiled

"Yeah...er...do you want another lift into work" He asked

"thought you didn't want to make a habit of going in on time" I said, remembering his conversation with Jen that morning

He smiled

"i don't mind one more morning" he said

I smiled back at him

"well in that case, i'll love another lift to work tomorrow" I replied

"cool, i'll see you in the morning then" He started to walk towards his room

"oh, Natalie, your going to the fair tomorrow night right?" He asked, turning round to face me

"Yeah" I replied

He started to walk closer again till we were inches apart

"i was wondering if you wanted to go together maybe" Priestly said

I looked into his eyes and smiled

"that sounds great Priestly" I said

His face lit up into a sweet beautiful smile

"cool" he replied

He didn't move for a while though, he continued to look at me, I continued to look into his eyes, then finally, I reached onto my tiptoes, placed one hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek

"Night Priestly" I smiled

I lowered back onto my heels and turned and walked into my room, I turned to quickly look at him, I smiled, the shut the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke early the next morning, and smiled as I heard Priestly singing, obviously in the shower, I stretched and climbed out of bed, and walked into the living room, and past the bathroom, The door was shut, and Priestly's singing was louder and clearer, I smiled.

I walked towards the kitchen area and put some bread in the toaster, The bathroom door opened and Priestly walked out with a towel around his waist

"morning" I smiled

He jumped and turned to face me

"Didn't think you were awake yet" he said

"wasn't expecting you to be up either" I replied

"want some toast" I then asked

He began to walk closer, and stood the other side of the breakfast bar from me

"No i'm ok thanks" he replied

I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the butter, just as the toast popped. I walked back to the toaster, pulled it out and began to butter it. I took a bite, all the time priestly looking at me.

"you sure you don't want some?" I asked as I swallowed the bite

He smiled at me

"I'm sure, thanks" he said

I smiled at him and started to walk towards my room,

"i'm gonna grab a shower" I said over my shoulder

"ok, er...by the way...cute Pajamas" He said

I turned to look at him, he was looking at what I was wearing, I smiled and looked down at my little shorts and tank top

"Thanks" I laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked out of my bedroom in a short denim skirt and a fitted T-shirt, my bag across my body and my flip flops on my feet

"you ready to go?" Priestly asked as I appeared beside the sofa where he was sitting

"yep, all ready" I smiled

he stood up and we walked towards the door, he opened it and stood to one side, letting me out first.

We walked down to his car and hopped in

"so you ok to go straight to the fair after work?" Priestly asked

I looked at him and smiled

"yeah...sure..." I replied

He smiled at me briefly, then started the car and headed off for the sub shop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once we arrived Jen who was sitting behind the counter as usual looked up and smiled

"two days in a row Priestly, I think your making a habit of being on time" Jen laughed

I smiled and walked behind her, and tucked my bag behind the counter

"Either your eager to start work, or there's something or someone at work your eager to see" Jen whispered, then shot alittle look at me

Priestly nudged her as he walked past and glared at her, I gave Jen a confused look at she just smiled back, I turned to face Priestly and took his bag from him and placed it under the counter, Then Grabbed his apron and tossed it to him as he walked to the grill.

He pulled on his Apron as I grabbed mine and began to tie it around my waist, Jen handed me a pen and notepad and I tucked them in my front pocket

"so what exactly did you mean?" I whispered to Jen

"about eager to see something or someone at work?" I asked again still whispering

she looked over her shoulder at Priestly, who was now whistling as he began to work

"come on, you can't tell me you haven't noticed?" she whispered back

I looked over my shoulder at Priestly, then looked back at Jen

"noticed what?" I asked

she smiled and lent in alittle closer

"The way he looks at you, the way that he notices only you, and is willing to do anything to help you" she whispered

I looked over my shoulder at Priestly again, I watched him for a bit as he started to shake his hips, I smiled then looked back at Jen, who was smiling at me

"don't be ridiculous, he's just being friendly, that's all" I replied

Jen raised her eyebrows at me

"so you like him too" she smiled

"I...I..er..." I looked down at the counter then back at Jen

"that obvious hey" I said quietly

"well...not to him, or most guys, but Piper and I can tell" Jen smiled

"can tell what?" Priestly said as he swung his arms over mine and Jens shoulders

"oh...girl stuff Priestly" Jen Replied with a smile

"fine...if you don't want to tell me, i'll figure it out" he smiled

"doubt it" Jen replied

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the shift, I caught myself occasionally looking at Priestly, I couldn't stop it, and every time I did, Jen or Piper would either giggle, clear their throats or nudge me.

"seriously your gonna have to stop that, it's just making me do it more" I whispered

Piper laughed

"oh come on...you've got it bad" she whispered back as she took a couple of plates from me

Jen got up and walked to the door and flipped the sign to closed

"Priestly, you ok to close up, I've got to meet Jeff" Jen said, as she walked to the counter and dug her bag out from behind it

"yeah no problem Jen, we'll see you at the fair" Priestly said over his shoulder as he began to clean the grill

"oh...i've gotta go to" Piper smiled,

"you two ok alone?" Piper said, giving me alittle smirk

I nudged her with my foot

"sure, are you gonna be at the fair later?" I asked

"yeah, I'm going to get Julia then we're meeting Noah there, we'll catch you later then?" She asked

"Yeah, we'll see you later" I smiled

They both left, leaving Priestly and I alone in the grill, I walked behind the counter, and began to cash up the till, The phone rang and both Priestly and I reached for it, our hands touching

"sorry" I mumbled, moving my hand back, he smiled at me and answered the phone

"beach City Grill" he answered

I smiled back then turned to the till again to cash up

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"i think we're all done here" Priestly smiled, as he passed me my bag

"thanks" I smiled

"i'll go lock the door and we'll go out the back way, that ok?" Priestly asked me

"sure, i'll get the lights" I replied

Priestly walked to the door and I switched off the lights, I turned to see if he was walking my way, he was suddenly right behind me, I smiled up at him, and for awhile we looked into each others eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off him, I was sure we were leaning slightly closer, his face inches from mine, when suddenly his phone went off

"crap" he muttered

he answered his phone and I turned around and opened the store room door, he held it open as I walked through. We continued to walk through the back of the building till we were outside, Priestly's car infront of us

"ok, see you soon" Priestly said, hanging up his phone

"that was Jen, apparently they're all wondering where we are" he smiled

I laughed and climbed into his car

"we'll I guess we better get on our way" I said before closing the door

he smiled, and locked the back door then joined me in the car.


	8. Chapter 8

When we arrived Jen came running upto me, Priestly started to walk towards the rest as Jen and I walked slowly

"what took you two so long?" Jen asked me

"we were just closing up" I smiled

"really?" she smiled

"well... if you hadn't phoned, we may of kissed" I whispered casually, not looking at her

she grabbed my arm and pulled me to a holt

"what?" she gasped

I just smiled, and continued to walk to the others

"Wait, What?" Jen shouted after me

I just continued and joined the rest of the group, she caught up and grabbed my hand

"I'm so sorry, stupid timing on my part" she whispered

"don't worry, I doubt it would of actually happened, he doesn't see me that way" I whispered back.

Jen linked her arm through mine

"we'll see" she just said as we walked towards the entrance

"oh Natalie, this is Julia by the way" Piper said

A small brown haired girl turned and smiled

"hi" she said sweetly

"wow, your really pretty" she then said

I laughed

"thanks" I smiled

"but no where near as pretty as you" I told her

She smiled then looked at Priestly.

"she's pretty right?" Julia asked him

"yeah, very pretty" he said looking at me

I blushed and opened my bag ready to pay for my ticket, Piper pushed Julia forwards and they paid for their tickets, Jen nudged me,

"he likes you" she whispered

I stepped forwards and pulled my purse out ready to pay for my ticket

"hey, my treat" Priestly said pushing my hand down,

"told you" I heard Jen chime as Priestly stepped forwards and paid for two tickets

I looked back at Jen and raised my eyebrows, she just smiled back.

Priestly and I walked through the gates

"thanks for that, but really you shouldn't of" I smiled,

"don't worry bout it, honestly, i'm more then happy to pay for it" priestly smiled

Jen joined us and linked my arm

"so what shall we go on first" Piper asked

"how bout the swinging chairs" julia said pointing to the ride

"sounds good to me" I replied

She held out her hand towards me and I took it, she gripped on tight and dragged me towards the ride, I held out my hand for Jen, but it wasn't her hand I felt on mine, I looked back to see Priestly smiling at me

"Jen said not to lose you" he replied

we queued at the ride, waiting for the others to join us, they eventually came standing behind us

"our turn" Julia smiled,

she once again grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a seat

"sit next to me" she begged

"ok" I smiled,

I took the seat next to her and Priestly took the one next to me. I looked back to see the seats behind us quickly filling up with the others

"hold on tight Julia" Noah called to her

"daddy doesn't like these rides" she smiled at me

I laughed

"your perfectly safe Noah" I called back.

"oh i'm not scared of falling, the feeling reminds me of some bad college memories" he laughed

"right, I get it" I laughed back at him

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had been at the fare for a while, we were laughing so much, enjoying the company.

"i think we're gonna go, Julia is sleepy" Piper said

I looked over at Julia who was in her fathers arms, her head resting on his shoulder

"we'll see you tomorrow" she smiled

Piper hugged me then hugged Jen, Noah and Julia hugged me

"see you soon Natalie" Julia smiled

"Bye Julia" I replied, waving as they walked away

"your good with kids" Priestly said

"Had a little sister" I reminded him

he smiled

"want a drink" he then asked

"Sure" I replied

we started to walk to a small kiosk, Jen and Jeff in tow

"but i'm paying" I told him

we got a couple of sodas and began to walk around the fare again, Jen and Jeff walked beside us and we continued to talk and laugh

"oh Hey, I love these Games" Jen said as she saw a kiosk with fake guns and targets

she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards them, Jeff paid for us to have a couple of goes each, Priestly took my soda and held onto it as I watched Jen as she aimed then fired, hitting a target dead centre

"come on Natalie" she smiled

I lifted the rifle and tried to aim, I fired one shot and missed.

"i'm useless at this" I laughed

I tried again and once again missed

"Here" Priestly said, he placed the sodas on the kiosk side and stood behind me, he wrapped his arms around me and helped me aim the gun at one of the targets

"now squeeze the trigger" he said in my ear

I gently squeezed the trigger, it hit the target dead in the centre

I squealed with joy and put the gun down, turned around and wrapped my arms around Priestly,

"oh my goodness" I said, hugging him tight

"i actually got one" I smiled

I let him go

"still got a couple more shots" he reminded me

I turned and picked up the gun, he once again helped me aim the gun. I hit every target I aimed at, when I ran out of shots I turned to Priestly

"thanks" I said to him, he picked up the sodas and passed me mine

"no problem" he smiled

I saw Jen smiling at me and she winked, I looked at her as if to say 'don't say anything'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

it was beginning to get really late, we had been on every ride, including the rollercoaster, were both Jen and I screamed at the big drops, Priestly laughed at us both as we did.

We started to walk towards the exit, Jeff had his arm tightly around Jens waist, and Priestly's arm was hanging over my shoulder.

"We'll see you tomorrow" Jen smiled at me as she pulled me into a hug

"told you so" she whispered in my ear

I looked over her shoulder at Priestly,

"i hope your right" I whispered in her ear

"I knew it" she chimed

I laughed and let her go

"see you tomorrow" I said

I quickly hugged Jeff, as Jen and Priestly hugged goodbye

"see you tomorrow" he smiled

"yep, bright and early" I laughed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car journey back to the flat seemed to go quickly

"i can't believe you actually screamed" Priestly joked

"hey i'm a girl, i'm meant to scream" I smiled

Priestly looked at me briefly and smiled.

"i suppose i'll let you off then" He smiled back

He parked the car outside the appartment and we both climbed out of the car, as we climbed the steps, Priestly's hand rested on my back, we approached the door and he unlocked it, then held it open for me as I walked through.

"I really Enjoyed tonight" I smiled as I sat on the sofa

Priestly walked to the fridge, then came and sat down beside me, He passed me a soda, then opened his can and swung his arm up on the sofa, behind me.

"yeah I really enjoyed tonight too" he said, as he shifted in the seat to look at me better

"you know it might be nice if we did it again, maybe just us two though" he said

I looked briefly at the floor, then looked him straight in the eyes

"i would really like that" I replied

we stared into each others eyes briefly, then my mobile started to ring, interupting the moment

"oh er...sorry" I smiled

I pulled my phone out of my pocket

"hello?" I asked down the phone

"Nat its Sarah, Grams told me you moved out, I just wanted to see how you were" my sisters smiley voice called down the phone

"Sarah, oh my goodness, I'm Glad you called, can you just hold a second" I answered

I covered the mouthpiece and smiled at Priestly

"it's my sister, i'm gonna take this in my room, then probably go to bed, I'll see you at Work" I smiled

I then leant in and kissed his cheek

"thanks for tonight" I then said

"wait...i can take you into work in the morning if you like" Priestly said

I smiled

"that will be 3 days in a row of coming in on time" I laughed

"thats ok" he replied

"how bout we see how you are in the morning" I smiled

he smiled

"ok then" he replied

I stroked his arm and stood up, heading towards my room

"good night then" I called over my shoulder

"night" i heard as I opened my door

"hey Sarah, how are you?" I asked, closing my bedroom door

"I'm good, who was the guy I heard" She said

"that's Priestly, he's my room mate, and I work with him" I replied

ÿou got a job? Already? Where do you work?" she asked

I told her all about the beach City Grill and about Jen, Piper, Trucker and Priestly, about how I had spent the last few days, about Jeff and Jen and about my time at the funfair earlier

"so this Priestly, is he good looking?" she asked

I laughed

"well...yeah, I think so," I smiled, thinking of his colourful hair and kind eyes.

"so you gonna do anything about it?"she asked

I laughed again, then heard Priestly turn the tv off, then head for his room

"i'm not sure" I admitted

änyway, sorry, I really should go to sleep, i've got work in the morning, call you tomorrow?" I asked

"yeah, call me tomorrow, just not during class time" she chimed.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke early Priestly was the first thing on my mind and I thought back on the previous night, I wondered if he was still interested in that night out, just the two of us, and whether he thought of it to be a date, I stretched and climbed out of bed. I wondered if Priestly would be up too. I grabbed my towel and headed towards the bathroom.

I turned the shower on and waited for it to warm up, then striped off and jumped in, I let the hot water run through my hair and down my back.

When I finally stepped out of the shower, I wrapped my towel tightly around me, and stepped into the living room

"morning" I heard, I quickly spun and saw Priestly standing in the kitchen with just his jogging bottoms on

"morning" I replied, smiling

"didn't know if you were going to be up" I laughed

Priestly picked up a glass of fresh Orange juice and started to walk towards me

"here" he said smiling, handing me the glass.

I took the glass from his hand and took a small sip

"thanks" I said

"ummm.. I think I better get dressed" I then said

Priestly smiled down at me and looked down at my towel

"yeah, might be a good idea" he smiled

I started to walk towards my room

"Natalie" Priestly called after me

I turned and smiled

"yeah?" I asked

"er... you want anything for breakfast?" Priestly asked

"sure, but i'll get it when i'm dressed, if thats ok" I smiled back

my hand touched the door handle

"er... Natalie" Priestly said again

I turned again and smiled

"you know last night I said we should go out, just the two of us" he said fairly quietly

I took my hand off the handle and walked closer to Priestly

"yeah" I replied, still smiling

"well maybe we could do something tonight, after work maybe, you know, like a date" he smiled

I smiled back, I could tell I was blushing slightly

"i would really like that" I smiled back

Priestly's smile got bigger,

"well cool, er...i better get showered and ready for work" he replied

he then walked into the bathroom, smiling at me as he shut the door. I smiled to myself and headed for my room, I grabbed my mobile and text Jen

_Jen think you were right, got a date set for after work, what should I wear? Xx Nat_

I sent off the text then sat on my bed waiting for a reply, when eventually my phone buzzed into life beside me

_We'll talk at work, wear whatever you feel comfortable in he'll love you in anything xx jen_

I smiled, I couldn't believe it, I actually had a date set up with Priestly, I started to feel a little nervous, 'why are you nervous Nat, it's Priestly, you know him' I said to myself

I eventually got off my bed and wondered what to wear, I pulled a flowery maxi dress out from my wardrobe, and laid it on the bed. I then rummaged through my draws for clean underwear and began to get dressed changed, I checked I had everything I needed in my bag then headed out my bedroom door.

Priestly was still in his bedroom, so I headed for the kitchen and made myself some toast, I sat up on the counter and began to eat my toast, waiting for Priestly.

Eventually Priestly appeared from his room and came and joined me in the kitchen, he stood and lent against the counter opposite me and smiled, I passed my plate with a slice of toast still left on it, and offered it too him, he grabbed the toast and took a bite, then looked at his watch

"gosh, we better get going" Priestly said smiling at me, He held out his hand for me and I took it, as I jumped off the counter, we didn't let go at first, but eventually our hands loosened as we walked towards the door. Heading for work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked through the front door of the grill, Jen smiled at me, a huge beam across her face, she opened her mouth to say something and I held a finger up to my lips

"you're not supposed to know yet" I told her

I walked towards the counter and placed my bag underneath, just as Priestly came through the door singing, he walked straight to the counter and I grabbed his bag and placed it under the counter, as I stood up, his hand wrapped around my waist and he kissed my cheek

"thanks" he smiled

Jen's eyes widened

Priestly smiled at her and hugged her

"morning Jen" he said, as he pulled away.

Jen started to laugh

"so Priestly, what's got you in such a good mood?" Jen asked him

he smiled at her, but didn't say anything, he just continued to walk behind the counters and grabbed his apron, and tossed me mine.

"thanks" I smiled back, he winked then turned towards the grill.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a pretty busy morning, and Priestly's flirting only intensified, we kept delibratley bumping into each other everytime one of us would walk past the other. I knew Jen noticed everytime, she kept smiling at me and would laugh quietly to herself.

"Afternoon"Piper chimed as she walked through the door

she walked to join us behind the counter and tucked her bag underneath, along with everyone elses

"so have you decided where your taking Nat yet?" She asked Priestly

I turned shocked

"What? Jen told me" She smiled

"Yeah, but they haven't officially told anyone that they're going out tonight" Jen replied quickly

Priestly looked between them, as did I, then he looked at me and shrugged his shoulders

"Haven't decided yet... can you suggest anywhere nice?" He asked Piper

I breathed a sigh of relief, and continued to work, while Piper walked up to Priestly and was discussing something quietly. Everytime I walked past, they would go quiet, look at me and smile.

"do I not get to know where he's taking me then?" I asked

"Not till later" Piper smiled

I looked up at Priestly and he just winked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day had gone fairly quickly, Piper and priestly still spoke quietly to one another, and even Jen had joined it, but everytime I got close, they would all turn around in unison and smile innocently.

Trucker came in at the end of the day, he noticed them all talking together and walked upto me while I was cleaning a table

"what are those three upto?" He asked quietly

"Planning a date" I said smiling

"they look like their in a secret gang" He whispered

"oh wait.. it gets worse" I replied

"watch this" I smiled

I grabbed the empty glass on the table and walked towards the counter, I looked over my shoulder to Trucker, then continued to walk behind the counter. As I approached, all three went quiet and turned in unison once again and smiled. Trucker started to laugh and Jen finally noticed him

"hey, it's your day off, what are you doing here?" She asked

"just coming to check on things" He smiled

"what about the three of you, what are you doing?" He asked

Piper looked at me, then looked at Priestly

"planning their date" She beamed

Trucker looked at me and smiled

"Bout time too" Trucker smiled

I put my hands on my hips

"ok, I only came to Santa cruz not that long ago, and you already think it's about time I dated Priestly?" I asked smiling

"What can I say, i'm a sucker when it comes to love" Trucker smiled

I laughed placed the glass down on the counter

"so in that case, why don't you two leave now, I can help the girls close" Trucker smiled

Priestly smiled and took off his apron, walking to the end of the counter and grabbing our bags

"are you sure?" I asked

Priestly handed me my bag and I pulled it over my body, while Jen and Piper began to push me towards the door

"It's fine Natalie, we'll see you tomorrow" Jen said.

Priestly walked behind them, then as they reached the door, he overtook us all and held it open

"I think they really want us to go" Priestly smiled,

He held out his hand and I took it, I heard a soft 'awwww' from behind us, then we walked outside.

I looked over my shoulder and saw both Jen and Piper glued to the window watching us, and I laughed gently, Priestly looked and shooed them away, they both giggled in reply then walked off.

Priestly looked at me and squeezed my hand

"so do I finally get to know where we're going?" I asked

"well I guess you'll find out soon" Priestly smiled

he walked me to his car and opened the door for me, I slid in and waited for him to join me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hope the resturant was ok" Priestly smiled

I looked up at him

"it was great" I smiled back

He reached for my hand once again, it was warm and comforting, I smiled up at him.

"I've really enjoyed this" I said

"well... it's not over yet, Piper suggested something else aswell" He replied

He stopped andpulled me to a halt, looked at the car, then looked at the beach

"come on" he smiled, Pulling me across the road and down onto the beach

"so is this what Piper suggested?" I asked

We walked closer to the water's edge

"Actually she suggested we go see a movie, but the sunset looks so beautiful right now" he replied

I eventually took my eyes off him and looked out towards the sunset, he was right, it really was beautiful, Priestly looked at me and smiled

"are you ok?" He asked

I turned to face him

"It's perfect" I replied

He stepped closer and turned me towards the sunset, and stood behind me, then wrapped his arms around me. I felt so safe in his arms. He rested his head on my shoulder and we stood there for ages, just watching the sun go down.

When it eventually got dark, Priestly lifted his head

"i... er... guess we should head back to the flat" He smiled

I looked over my shoulder at him and nodded

"yeah, maybe your right, we do have work in the morning" I smiled

He let me go and took my hand, then we both walked towards the car.


	10. Chapter 10

Priestly opened the appartment door and we walked through,

"Thanks for tonight Priestly" I smiled, I reached onto my tip toes and kissed his cheek

"i'm fraid i'm gonna be a party pooper and head to my room, I promised Sarah I would ring her tonight, and well... she is my sister, so I should" I smiled up at him

his hand stroked my arm and he lent down and kissed my cheek

"Ok, i'll see you in the morning" he replied

I turned to start walking towards my room, then stopped and looked at Priestly, I quickly walked back to him and grabbed the back of his head, and softly and quickly kissed him softly on the lips

"tonight really was perfect" I said softly.

Then turned and walked towards my room.

As soon as I shut the door, I lent against the door and smiled to myself. I took a moment to regain my thoughts, then pulled my mobile out of pocket and dialled Sarah's number

"Hey Sis" I chimed as she answered

"Hey Nat, why the good mood?" She asked

I moved over to my bed and sat on the edge and began to tell her everything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up the next morning, still smiling. I heard Priestly singing softly to himself, then the smell of bacon. I stepped outside into the main part of the apartment in my shorts and tank top, and saw Priestly, once again in his jogging bottoms cooking breakfast

"Morning" He smiled, turning and placing scrabled egg onto a couple of plates

"Morning I smiled back, I walked closer and joined his side

"smells good" I smiled as he turned around and grabbed the bacon, turning around again and placing it on the plate.

"good, thought you might like a proper breakfast before work" He smiled

He placed freshly buttered toast on the plate alongside the bacon and eggs then walked round to the breakfast table, pulling out the chair and waiting for me to sit. I walked towards him and perched up onto the high bar stool

"thank you" I smiled,

He stroked my arm and then lent across the counters and grabbed the plates, pulling them towards us. He sat down on the stool next to me and then poured out two glasses of orange juice, and passed one to me

"thank you" I said again

Then grabbed a fork and began to tuck in

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked out of the bathroom, holding my towel tightly around me

"Bathroom's free" I called to Priestly, who was sitting on the sofa, flicking through the tv channels.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled

"Ok, thanks" He switched the Tv off then stood up, as he walked past, he wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"see you in abit" He smiled.

I smiled back, and as he closed the bathroom door, I headed off to my room to change

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I quickly pulled on fresh Underwear, then began to rummage through my drawers to find what to wear, I pulled out a pair of cropped Jeans, then pulled out a white tank top. Pulling them on.

I grabbed my bag, slipped on my flip flops, and walked into the main room, I sat on the sofa, and turned the TV on, and began flicking through the channels, after a while, I tucked my feet up onto the edge of the sofa and hugged my knees. I then looked at the clock, I realised we should have been leaving for work anytime now. I wondered what was taking priestly so long. I looked over my shoulder towards his room, and jumped as I saw Priestly, leaning against his door frame, arms crossed, smiling and watching me.

"Hey, you made me jump" I smiled

I untucked my legs and switched the TV off

"sorry, I got distracted" He replied

I continued to smile at him, then stood up and stepped to the side of the sofa

"guess we should be going to work" I said

Priestly uncrossed his arms and walked towards me, I picked my bag up and slowly wondered towards him, his hand reached forwards and took mine tenderly

"ready to go?"He asked

I nodded and took his hand with both of mine, holding it tightly. I lent my head against his arm as we walked out of the flat and down to the car. He reached for the car door and opened it for me, I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Then climbed into the car. He smiled down at me and carefully closed the door behind me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how was it?" Jen asked as soon as I arrived, I looked up at Priestly, who once again was holding my hand.

Jen looked down at our hands and smiled

"Oh it went well" she beamed.

Trucker appeared from the stock room and smiled as Priestly kissed my cheek and took my bag, placing it under the counter. I walked towards Trucker and he handed me 2 aprons, I smiled and turned to face Priestly, he took one and turned me around, then slipped his arms under mine, tying my apron around my waist. Then he took his.

Jen just continued to smile at us and looked at Trucker 'aren't they cute' she mouthed to him

"hey I saw that" I said.

I walked up to her and nudged me with my hip

"and yes we are thank you very much" I whispered

She linked her arm with mine

"so did you enjoy the resturant?" She asked quietly

"yeah, it was beautiful" I smiled

"and what about the movie, good choice?" she aske

"well actually we didn't go to the movie" I said, I looked down at my notepad, just as a customer walked in

"Hey, can I have a six Inch Breakfast sub please and a Black coffee" They asked

I smiled and jotted it down then nudged Jen. She took over while I walked over to Priestly with the order

"Order up" I smiled, tucking the order in his small blue Mohawk

He smiled and took the order out his hair and kissed my cheek again. I blushed slightly and walked over to the coffee pot and poured a fresh cup of coffee out.

"hey Angel, I know tomorrow is supposed to be your day off, but can you cover for Piper, she's really ill at the moment, think she's got stomach flu or something" Trucker asked

I smiled at him

"of course. Don't mind at all" I said

Trucker squeezed my arm

"thanks angel" he smiled

then walked back into the store room. I grabbed the coffee and walked back towards Jen

"Breakfast Sub" Priestly said, turning to face me, with the sub in his hand

"thank you" I replied

He turned back around and I walked over to Jen.

"Thanks Love" the customer replied, taking his hot coffee and sub. He left the grill and Jen turned to me

"wait...so did you two go home early and..." she whispered cutting herself off

"what? No, we were walking back to the car, when Priestly stopped me and we walked onto the beach and watched the sunset" I whispered

she looked at me and smiled

"awwww... thats so cute, I mean he's really sweet to do that" She smiled

"Thanks" Priestly answered

We jumped as we realised he was right behind us.

He placed his hand on my back and smiled at Jen, then at me

"maybe we should do the movie tonight?" Priestly suggested

I smiled and kissed his cheek

"Movie sounds great" I replied


	11. Chapter 11

We had just calmed down from the evening rush, we only had 2 hours left of work, I sat on the stool, by the computer, Jen standing beside me. The phone rang and Trucker answered

"Beach City Grill, Subs by the Inch" He said, a smile on his face

Suddenly it dropped

"er... ok... hold on Angel... no i'm sorry, just wait, i'll get him" he said

We all looked at him

"Priestly, it's Tish" He said sullenly

I looked at Priestly, who had his back to us, and saw him exhale a large deep breath

"She's at the apartment and want's to know who's stuff it is in the second room" Trucker continued

Priestly's head quickly snapped to face me, I smiled weakly at him. I knew Tish was his ex girlfriend, what I didn't know is she still obviously had a key to Priestly's place.

He walked towards the phone and took it off Trucker

"what do you want Tish?" He asked

"look I don't see how it matters to you... why should you care, you left me" he said slightly hurt

He looked at me then walked towards me and took my hand

"And why the hell have you still got a key?" He asked

he went quiet while she spoke to him, he looked at me again, I wasn't sure what to do.

"you know what Tish, don't you dare touch a thing, i'll be over as soon as I can, just leave everything alone" He hung up in a huff and sighed deeply

"what's wrong?" Jen eventually piped up after what seemed like a century of silence

"she came back, just to stir things up I think, and thought she would pop into my place, see if she left anything, which she didn't... but anyway, she saw Natalies things, and well she's flipped out" Priestly said

"she's threatening to throw it out the window, smash a few things... as if I was the one who cheated on her" he said quietly, thinking things through

I looked at him and he walked towards me, taking my hand, I slipped off the stool and hugged him

"Look if you need me to go talk to her" I said

"No, no... I don't want you anywhere near her, she's on a path of craziness right now, and I don't want her laying a finger on you" He said softly into my hair

"If you need to go Priestly, we can manage without you" Trucker said I let Priestly go, but he took my hand again

Priestly looked up at Trucker with an expression to say 'you sure?' Trucker nodded

"go on, you need to sort it out" he said, tapping his shoulder.

Priestly looked at me and squeezed my hand

"might be best if you didn't came back to the apartment till I give the all clear" He said softly to me

Jen wrapped her arm over our shoulders

"that's ok, she can come to mine and Jeffs for dinner and stay as long as needed" Jen said

Priestly looked at her

"Thanks Jen" he replied

Jen let us go and walked over to Trucker, leaving us alone a moment

"It'll be ok" I said to him

he smiled down at me and kissed my cheek

"i'll see you later" He said. He let go of my hand and grabbed for his bag under the counter, then walked out the door. Leaving the rest of us in silence.

I turned to Jen and she came over and hugged me, when she eventually let me go I looked at her

"so what is Tish like?" I asked

"well she was fine to begin with, we were like the best of friends, but she did like to change guys like her clothes, but then Priestly changed for her, and they started to date, things were going fine... but she then got bored, and well... from what I can guess was seeing other guys behind Priestly's back. That's when she started to put him down, start arguments. She eventually told him she was seeing other guys and left with some Rich boy.. bit like your Lance" She said

my heart sunk and I really just wanted to go after Priestly and hold him

"she came back about a month later, grabbed everything and left completely, not to be heard of, by any of us, even her so called friends. Well till now that is" she said

I could tell Tish's up and leaving affected Jen too, I smiled weakly at her and hugged her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pulled off my apron and folded it up, placing it under the counter on the far end. I walked towards jen, who was sitting at the computer, logging off. She slipped off the stool and grabbed our bags

"Thanks" I smiled,

Jen took off her apron and quickly placed it with the rest

I looked over at Trucker, who was sitting in a booth, his glasses on and looking at his books, and reciepts. I walked over to him.

"Bye Trucker" I said, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Oh night Angels, i'll see you both tomorrow" He said, taking his glasses off and looking at me

"tell Priestly we missed him" he said softly

"i will" I smiled

Jen joined us and looked down at Trucker

"don't stay here too long doing that, ok?" She smiled

"I won't"He replied

"you take care ok" He then said, looking at us both

"you too Trucker" I said, Jen linked her arm with mine and we walked towards the door. I looked back over my shoulder and Trucker was already looking back down at his books as we walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"wow Jeff, that was amazing, when did you learn to cook like that?" I smiled, sitting back in the chair slightly.

"well i've grown up since I last cooked for you" He replied

I laughed softly to myself then looked up at the clock, it was starting to get late.

"don't worry Natalie, he'll be fine" Jen said softly, reaching for my hand and squeezing it

Jeff stood up and began to gather up the plates, glasses and cutlery, he walked over to the sink and turned the hot water tap on.

Jen's head quickly shot around

"Hey, no. you cooked, I'll clean" she said, getting up from her seat.

She walked over to Jeff and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder, he turned his head and kissed the top of her head, they really were perfect together. He turned around and held her tight in his arms

"Why don't you and Natalie go for a walk along the beach, i'll clean here, and let you know if I hear from Priestly, ok?" she said to Jeff

Jeff looked up at me and smiled

"Sounds good to me" I smailed Back

Jeff gave Jen one more tight squeeze, then lifted her chin and kissed her delicately, before letting her go and walking over to me.

I got up from my chair and walked over to Jen

"Thanks for tonight" I said softly, hugging her. She hugged me back, and as she let go, she turned and began to start the washing up.


	12. Chapter 12

Jeff and I walked along the beach, watching the sun go down. I quickly checked my watch, checking the time for the 5th time since we started to walk along the beach

"you really like Priestly, don't you?" Jeff asked, noticing my constant watch checking

Jeff stopped and sat on the sand. I sat beside him, placing my bag to my side

"It's stupid, I mean, I haven't know him that long, but I feel like i've known him forever" I said softly smiling at Jeff

"I think someone's in love" He beamed

I laughed softly to myself and hugged my knees, looking out towards the see

"maybe I am" I whispered

Jeff nudged me with his whole body, and looked at me, I looked back and smiled

"I feel free when i'm with him, and I haven't felt that way in a very long time" I said to him

Jeff wrapped his arms around me and we hugged

"well... I think you're in love" Jeff said

I smiled, thinking of Priestly made me warm and tingly inside and I knew I couldn't wait to see him

"Speaking of being in Love... I'm going to ask Jen to marry me" He said

I let him go and studied his face

"No freaking way" I said loudly, smiling

I jumped at Jeff, Hugging him tightly and knocking him backwards. We both laughed

"Yep, I think it's time" He said

I let him go and he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small delicate box, he passed it to me and I opened it, a beautiful white gold ring with a band of small diamonds embedded into the ring, it was simple and delicate, and was Jen.

I looked at him and smiled

"Jeff, it's beautiful" I breathed out

"when did you..."but before I could finish my sentence, jeff stood up, sighed deeply, contently and smiled

"When I woke up the other morning, she was still asleep, I looked at her and knew it was time, I love her so much Nat, and well, I want to spend the rest of my life with her. She's so kind and beautiful and I know I don't want to lose her" he said, looking out towards the setting sun, smiling. He then looked at me

I stood up

"Jeff, I'm so happy for you" I said and hugged him.

He lifted me off the ground and swung me around, then placed me on the sand in the same spot I was on before. I hugged him tighter then kissed his cheek. I let him go and looked up at him

"when are you going to ask her?" I asked looking at the ring again

"well, I was going to ask tonight, but plans changed" He said

It suddenly hit me, I made his plans change

"Jeff, i'm sorry, if I knew..."

"you weren't to know, Anyway, I thought I might do it tomorrow now" he smiled

I hugged him again, then let him go

"i can't believe your going to get married" I said

"I know, I mean, I've actually grown up" he replied

I laughed closing the little box and passed it back to him, then bent down and pick up my bag.

"come on, lets head back" I said, I linked my arm with his and we walked back

"have you had any luck with finding a bigger place yet?" I asked

Jeff stopped

"yeah, It's perfect, I know Jen will love it, it has 3 bedrooms, a really nice sized Kitchen, a beautiful living room with a fireplace, and a small back garden, It's one Jen was originally looking at, but it fell through, but has come back out on the market, i'm taking Jen to see it tomorrow night" He said

"Oh crap!"he suddenly blurted out

"What?" I asked stopping, wondering if he had trodden on something

"Tomorrow night" he replied

"so?" I asked

"we'll, I guess the proposal is off for another night" he said

"Or...you could propose at the house, if it really is the perfect house, what better place to do it, a place where you're going to take the next step together" I replied

Jeff Beamed and looked down at me

"maybe you're right" he smiled

"Of course i'm right, i'm always right" I joked, nudging him, as we continued to walk on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"oh good, perfect timing, Priestly just called. He sounded exhausted and kinda down, but the coast is clear, but he said he's going straight to bed" Jen said as we walked through the door

"Oh ok...er... why didn't he ring me?" I asked, more to myself as I dug my phone out of my bag, maybe I just didn't hear it and there were messages, but as I looked at it's screen it was blank, no new messages, no missed calls, nothing. I put it to the back of my mind, maybe he thought best to ring here, seeing as here is where I was.

"er... I guess i'll head off then" I said

"i'll just grab my keys, i'll drive you home"Jeff said

"No... it's fine, i'll walk" I replied

"really, do you know how to get back from here?" Jen asked

I thought about it for a second

"er... no" I replied

"well then, i'll just grab my keys" Jeff said

Jeff walked off, leaving Jen and I alone in the room, I walked to her and hugged her

"I'm guessing, from what Trucker said, that you're working tomorrow now" Jen said

"Yeah, Piper thinks she has stomach flu, so i'm covering for her" I replied

Jen let me go,

"well... i'll see you tomorrow" she said, just as Jeff arrived

"I'll be home soon hun" He said, kissing the top of Jen's head, as we left the apartment.

We walked to the car and he opened the door for me

"Thanks" I smiled, slipping into the seat

He started the car and we pulled out onto the road,

"I love it here" I said, opening the window and letting the air rush through my hair

"i'm so glad you asked me to come and visit, if you hadn't I would still be stuck in Palm Beach, probably arranging a force marriage to Lance" I laughed

Jeff laughed

"good thing you came then" he repleied

Jeff pulled up outside mine and Priestly's apartment

"thanks for tonight Jeff" I said, hugging him tightly

"no problem, you're alway's welcome over" He said against my hair

I kissed his cheek and climbed out of the car

"I'll see you soon" I smiled

I walked up to the apartment and opened the door, it was so quiet, and dark. I didn't want to disturb Priestly so I went straight to my room, making sure to keep quiet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up early, looking forward to seeing Priestly, I really wanted to see him after speaking to Jeff about him the night before. As I grabbed my towel and headed for the bathroom, a smile spread across my face, I half expected to see him in his jogging bottoms in the kitchen. But he wasn't there, my heart sunk a little 'maybe he's just having a bit of a lie in, i'll see him when he comes out of the shower' I said to myself.

I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower one, I quickly climbed out of my Pj's and hopped into the cubicle, letting the warm water run through my hair.

As I stepped out and wrapped the towel around my body, Priestly entered my mind again, I opened the door and looked around the room, disappointed when the room remained empty.

I sighed and walked to my room, and began to change. I pulled on a denim skirt and a tshirt, and began to brush my hair, there was still no noise in the apartment. 'maybe the fight with Tish wore him out, i'll see him at work later' I thought.

I walked out of my room and to the kitchen pouring myself some cereal, I watched his door, keeping an eye out for any movement, but there was none, it was quiet...too quiet. I continued to eat, watching the time go by slowly. When I realised Priestly was not going to be up in time to go to work together, I grabbed my bag and headed out the door, walking down the road to the grill

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Nat, how are you this morning" Jen asked

but before I could reply

"where's Priestly?" she asked

I shrugged

"wasn't up in time, guess the being on time streak is over... for today at least" I smiled

Jen looked worried

"are you sure you're ok?" she asked

I shrugged again

"dunno, I was looking forward to seeing Priestly, that's all" I replied

I placed my bag under the counter and walked to the other end and grabbed my apron, wrapping it around my waist and knotting it behind my back

"I'm sure he just overslept, he sounded so tired last night when he called, Tish can be quite strong willed, she probably wore him down" Jen said, smiling

I nodded

"i know" I replied

The grill began to fill with the usual breakfast crowd and Jen and I began to take orders, as Trucker cooked.


	13. Chapter 13

I was knelt down beside a young girl, helping her with her crayons, when Priestly eventually came into work, he looked so tired, he didn't say hello to anyone, just shoved his bag under the counter and grabbed his apron and began to work.

I looked at Jen and she shrugged, then motioned her head as if to tell me 'you ask him'

I smiled down at the little girl and handed her another crayon

"why don't you show me what you've drawn when your done" I said softly

she nodded and began to scribble away on the paper. I walked behind the counter, and walked upto Priestly

"Hey Priestly, you ok?" I asked

he didn't say a word, just srugged his shoulders and continued with what he was doing

"hey whats up?" I asked softly, moving to his side

he stepped away slightly

"nothing" he replied

his voice was sorrowful, I looked at Jen and she motioned for me to leave him alone

I grabbed the coffee pot and walked towards her

"i'll try and talk to him" she whispered as I walked past.

I began to refill people's coffee mugs and walked over to the little girl again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After talking to the little girl for at least 30 minutes, Jen came over and grabbed the coffee pot

"nothing"she murmered

I looked at Priestly's back, then looked at Jen worried. Then down at the little girl

"thanks for watching the girls" A young mother said as she came through the door

"Come on Lexy, time to go" She said to the little girl, reaching her hand out to her

Lexy jumped down from the booth and took her mothers hand

"can I keep the picture?" I asked, looking down at Lexy,

she slid the piece of paper off the table and handed it to me and nodded

"thank you" I said smiling, and waved as she and her mother left the grill.

I looked at the picture and walked over to the counter and placed the picture on the notice board. Then looked at Priestly again.

I walked over and he began to walk away

"hey" I said softly, grabbing his arm

"priestly, what is wrong?" I asked

he looked at me, his eyes red, tired. His face sorrowful

"the lying has to stop" he said

I looked at him confused and tried to reach for his hand

"what lying?" I asked

I suddenly worried that maybe he and Tish got up to more then just talking, aterall, she was his ex, and we weren't official.

"you have to tell Jen everything that happened between you and Jeff last night" he said, snapping his hand back

I looked at Jen who was talking to a regular. Then looked back at Priestly

"what are you on about?" I asked

he started to walk away again. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the storage room

"what are you talking about Priestly, what's wrong?" I asked

"I saw you and Jeff last night, I came to pick you up from Jens, and saw you two on the beach, so thought I would surprise you, but I saw you, both of you. he gave you a ring, you hugged, kissed... you can lie to me, but don't you dare lie to Jen, if there's something going on between the two of you, you either end it now, or you come clean to Jen" Priestly snapped, but still in a whisper

I couldn't help it, my eyes began to well up slightly, he was angry at me.

"you've got it all wrong Priestly, first off, I would never hurt Jen, never. Jeff and I are not involved in anyway, he is like a brother to me, he's the only one who has ever understood me." I retorted

"but I saw you both" he began, but I cut him off

"you saw wrong, Jeff was telling me he's proposing to Jen, was showing me the ring, and yes, I hugged him, and kissed his cheek, I was happy for him, he's my big brother and he's getting married. He's getting married to the most beautiful kind person I know, and i'm happy for him." I said stopping to breathe.

Priestly just stared at me, his mouth dropped open but no words came out

"and the stupid thing is, just before he told me, I told him how you made me feel so free, how I have never felt this way about someone, that when i'm with you, I like who I am, that maybe I even loved you. Just because Tish cheated on you, broke your heart. Doesn't mean I will, don't ever compare me to her, i'm not her, i'm me, i've always been me. And for once in my life, I liked who I was, beccause of you" I told Priestly

It was quiet for a moment

"Nat, can I get a hand" Jen called through the door

I wiped my eyes and looked up at Priestly

"I would never hurt you Priestly, I haven't known you long, but I feel like i've known you forever. You made me complete" I said softly, before I walked out the door

Jen looked at me worried and I smiled weakly, I walked over to the tables and began to take orders, passing them to Jen, then cleaned the tables. It was a while before Priestly emerged from the storage room. Jen looked at him worried, but he looked straight at me, our eyes locked for a moment, then I finally dropped my gaze, picking up a couple of plates.

I started to walk towards the counter, grabbing another plate, so that my hands were full. I carried them behind the counter and started to walk towards Priestly, he pushed himself against the counter to stay out my way, but as I got closer, he quickly stood in my way. I looked up at him briefly, then looked down, and stepped to the side to get past, he stepped in front, his hands came up and grabbed the dishes from my hands, placing them on the counter. He then with one hand lifted my chin and looked at me

"your right, your not Tish, your so much better then her" he said

he wrapped one hand around my waist, pulling me in, lifting my chin alittle bit more, then pressing his lips to mine

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My mind went completely blank, and I melted in Priestly's arms, he began to pull away, but I grabbed the back of his head and brought him back, closer, our bodies in full contact. I felt his lips curve into a smiled as I did. It was the most amazing kiss, But suddenly a deep cough interupted us. I quickly pulled away and smiled guiltily at Priestly, who smiled back, then looked at the culprit of the cough

"Ok Lovebirds, enough Public display of affection, I have a business to run here" Trucker said smiling

I bit my bottom lip

"yeah, just one more minute" I said

I turned to Priestly again,

"I hope you can forgive me?" He said innocently

I reached onto my tiptoes and once again, pressed my lips to his, a soft, tender kiss

"your forgiven" I whispered as my lips left his

"I could never be mad at you, but I meant everything I said in there" I then said, still in a whisper

he smiled down at me and stroked my cheek

"promise me we can continue this later" I smiled

He nodded

"definately" he replied

I pushed myself off Priestly and headed for Jen.

"well that was unexpected" she smiled

I nudged her with my hip

"but very good" I replied

Jen laughed and looked at Priestly

"at least he's out of his funk now" she whispered

"what was it all about?" She asked quietly

"nothing" I smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked to Priestly and kissed his cheek

"order up" I smiled

"and only an hour till we are alone" Priestly whispered

I smiled, placing my hand on his back

"can't wait" I replied, kissing his cheek again.

Jen walked past us

"what did Trucker say?" She said smiling

"I know, keep it PG at work, I only kissed his cheek" I said smiling

Jen laughed and grabbed the coffee pot

"how are we going to get work done, with you two like this" she teased

Trucker lifted his head up from his newspaper and looked at me and Priestly

"all right, all right, i've stopped" I laughed

Trucker laughed

I turned to face the counter

"well I haven't" Priestly said, wrapping his arms around my waist

I smiled and rested my arms on top of his, as he kissed my cheek.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hour seemed to pass really slowly, but when Jen turned the sign to closed. Priestly wrapped his arms around me

"Finally" he whispered

I turned in his arms and kissed him softly, it felt so natural, as if it was something that had been happening for years.

Our lips seperated and I smiled up at him, wrapping my arms over his shoulders.,

"i was thinking, maybe we could go to the movie we missed?" Priestly said, tightening his arms around my waist, pulling me closer

"i like that idea" I replied

my hands gently stroked over his shoulders and down his arms. Priestly pulled me closer and kissed me

"hey, I serve food here, control yourself Priest" Trucker said laughing,

our lips seperated again and Priestly smiled

"sorry trucker" he said, he took my hand and we walked to the end of the counter, Priestly grabbed our bags.

"see you guys tomorrow" Priestly said

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" Jen beamed

Priestly squeezed my hand

"shall we get going?" he asked, I nodded and we walked out the grill


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Sorry its been so long since i've posted this... things have been hectic and well this story got put to one side...sorry :(**

* * *

The hour seemed to pass really slowly, but when Jen turned the sign to closed. Priestly wrapped his arms around me

"Finally" he whispered

I turned in his arms and kissed him softly, it felt so natural, as if it was something that had been happening for years.

Our lips seperated and I smiled up at him, wrapping my arms over his shoulders.,

"i was thinking, maybe we could go to the movie we missed?" Priestly said, tightening his arms around my waist, pulling me closer

"i like that idea" I replied

my hands gently stroked over his shoulders and down his arms. Priestly pulled me closer and kissed me

"hey, I serve food here, control yourself Priest" Trucker said laughing,

our lips seperated again and Priestly smiled

"sorry trucker" he said, he took my hand and we walked to the end of the counter, Priestly grabbed our bags.

"see you guys tomorrow" Priestly said

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" Jen beamed

Priestly squeezed my hand

"shall we get going?" he asked, I nodded and we walked out the grill

* * *

I didn't pay to much attention to the movie, I was distracted by Priestley's arm hanging over my shoulder and his fingers that would casually stroke my arm, I eventually linked my fingers with his and he kissed the top of my head. I lent in closer, resting my head on his chest.

When the movie ended I stood up, stretched and yawned. Priestley's arms wrapped around me, lifting me slightly. I laughed and looked straight in his eyes, then gently pressed my lips to his. He placed me back on the floor, our lips never separating. I smiled against his lips and tapped his arm. As our lips parted he smiled down at me

"we should go, or they''ll be charging people to see us" I joked

He laughed and then turned around grabbing his bag, as I grabbed mine then took my hand and walked towards the exit.

We slowly walked back to the car, I pressed myself against his side, wrapping my hand around the arm that held my other hand.

"what did you think of the movie?" He asked

I looked up at him and smiled

"want the truth?" I asked

he smiled

"didn't really pay much attention to it, you distracted me" I smiled

Priestly stopped walking, I looked up at him , he smiled

"really? I was distracted by you, I was hoping you could tell me what happened" He laughed

My smile grew and he kissed me softly, lifting his hand, he stroked my cheek

"shall we go back home?" I asked

Priestly's hand stroked down my arm and he took my hand again, as we continued to walk to the car

* * *

"so..." I smiled up at Priestly, as we sat on the sofa together, his arm over my shoulder

"so...what?" He asked

"Tonight was really good" I said, he smiled down at me

"but, I think maybe I should go to bed, we do both have work in the morning" I said

Priestly shifted in his seat to face me better

"Yeah your right, it is pretty late, and we do both have work" He smiled

he lent forwards and pressed his lips to mine, kissing them softly, as his hand cupped my cheek

"but tonight wasn't good" He mumbled as our lips parted

I looked at him slightly confused, but he pressed his lips to mine again

"tonight was incredible, best night i've had in a long time" he continued, when our lips separated again

I smiled at him

"anyway, i'm off to bed, i'll see you in the morning" I smiled

I stood up, Priestly followed. He took my hand and kissed me again

"night" he smiled

I walked off to my room, shutting the door behind me, I pressed against the door and smiled and breathed in deeply.

* * *

I woke up, a smile still on my face, thinking of the night before. I stretched and climbed out of bed. I grabbed my towels and headed for the bathroom, just as Priestly came out, towel wrapped around his waist

"morning" He smiled, then lent forwards and kissed me

"morning" I replied

"Did you sleep well?" He asked

I laughed, this seemed like a really casual conversation, even though he was wearing just a towel, and I was in my Pj shorts and tank top

"Yeah thanks" I replied

"anyway, i'm gonna get dressed then make us breakfast, anything you want in particular?" He asked

I shook my head, laughing when I looked at the towel

"no, anythings fine" I smiled

he placed his hand on the back of my head and kissed me again

"you know that feels really natural" he smiled

I smiled and reached on my toes to kiss him again, not wanting it to stop

"i know, but I seriously have got to shower" I smiled

"i know, just getting in all the kissing I can before we start work" He replied

he let me go and he moved to one side, letting me into the bathroom

"thanks" I said, as I walked past, closing the door.

* * *

I headed back to my room and got dressed, pulling on a pair of knee length shorts and a fitted tshirt. I walked into the main room to find Priestly in the kitchen

"hey Beautiful" he smiled over his shoulder, he turned to face the breakfast bar and put down a two plates with short stacks of pancakes on them

"wow, they look amazing" I said as I walked towards the bar

Priestly walked round to join me and turned me to face him, I smiled up at him as one of his hands rested on my hips, pulling me towards him. His other hand stroked my cheek

"before we eat" He said his thumb continuing to run across my cheek, over my lips

"i just wanted to give you this" he said, leaning in again and kissing me, I smiled against his lips, wrapping my arms over his shoulders tightly, our bodies in full contact, as his arms wrapped tightly around my waist

As our lips separated I smiled up at him

"can we eat now?" I asked joking

Priestly laughed

"yeah we can eat" He replied

I perched up onto the bar stool as Priestly sat beside me, and we tucked into our breakfast.

* * *

"Hey, before you step inside" Priestly said, holding my hand and pulling me to a stop, taking my other hand as I turned to face him

"yeah" I smiled up at him

he smiled and lent forwards, kissing me gently

"just wanted one more before we went me and had to start behaving" he smiled

I loosened one hand from his and placed it on the back of his head, feeling his spiky hair under my palm, I reached onto the tip of my toes and pressed my lips to his again, he smiled against them. As his now free hand touched my hip

"ermmm...sorry to break it up" Jen's voice interrupted us

I smiled and our lips separated, I bit my lip and turned to face Jen still smiling

"Trucker says your blocking the customers from coming in" She smiled

Priestly smiled at her, then lifted the hand he still held, and pressed a small kiss to my tattoo. Jen moved to one side as Priestly stepped inside, pulling me with him

Jen smiled at me as I walked past, I smiled back.

"so, how are you two this morning?" She asked

I looked at her and smiled

"good, you?" I asked

she smiled,

"really good" She replied

I walked to the counter with Priestly, still hand in hand and bumped into a crouched down Piper

"Oh, sorry Piper" I smiled as she stood up

she beamed at me

"no Problem" She replied cheerfully

Priestly lifted his bag off his shoulder and I took it, tucking it under the counter along with mine

"Hey, guys, while we're all here, we need a quick staff meeting" Trucker smiled

He walked round to the front of the counter and took a seat at a booth, Jen took a stool, Piper sat on the bench opposite, Priestly pulled me round the front of the counter and walked me to a stool, I took a seat and he stood behind, arms around me, head rested on my shoulder.

Trucker began to go through his usual meeting procedure, keeping things light and happy

"Anyone have anything else they wish to say?" Trucker said

no one spoke, I looked at Priestly and he smiled

"Ok then" Trucker said, slapping his thighs, about to stand

"Actually" Both Jen and Piper said at once

I looked first at Jen, then at Piper

"You first" Jen said

Piper shook her head

"no, go on" she smiled

Jen opened her mouth

"well...first, we've found a place, Jeff and I, it's a beautiful house, the one we originally wanted, but fell through, well it came back onto the market and we managed to get it" She smiled

I suddenly remembered Jeff telling me about the house, and the plan we came up with, I looked at Jen, as she sat on the stool, her hands on her lap, her fingers covered

"Oh congratulations Angel" Trucker said

"Piper?" Trucker said

"actually, thats not everything" Jen said

"well...you see, while we were there, Jeff...well...proposed" She smiled

I looked at Jen and beamed at her

"and I said yes" she added

I got off my stool and hugged Jen,

"Congratulations" I whispered, holding her tight, as she hugged me back

The others came over and congratulated Jen also, once Priestly had hugged Jen, he placed his hand around my waist

"when you getting married?" Piper asked, beaming, glowing

"well, we decided we want to marry soon, rather then wait around" she said

"oh good, so before I get too pregnant" she smiled

it went quiet, we all looked at Piper

"it wasn't stomach flu, it was morning sickness" she smiled

Trucker looked at us and smiled, then hugged Piper

"congratulation Angel" he said again, but to Piper

"you haven't got big news have you Natalie?" He asked

I laughed, placing my hand on Priestly's

"nope"

"so, we have one wedding to plan, and a baby shower" Priestly laughed


	15. Chapter 15

The day continued like any other day, The mad rush of customers at lunch time, the quiet time just after.. I wrapped my arms around Priestly and kissed his shoulder.

"so the girls want to have a girly night tonight, do you think we could use our place, Piper doesn't want to disturb Julia, Jeff is starting to pack up the house and well that leaves our place and I promise to make it upto you" I said to him

He turned his head to look at me

"no problem gorgeous" he smiled at me, kissing my forehead.

I smiled up at him, reached onto my tip toes and pressed my lips to his

"thanks, and I do promise to make it u to you" I whispered

His hand came round and touched my leg

"i look forward to it" He smiled

I reached up and kissed him again

"good" I whispered again

I let him go and walked upto Jen

"so Soon to be Mrs Kenline, Everything seems to be fine for tonight" I smiled at her

"really, Priestly doesn't mind?" She asked

I smiled, and looked back at Priestly, he winked and I laughed softly

"nope, Priestly's fine with it" I replied

"thanks Priestly" Jen called over to him

he turned and smiled then walked over to join us, he wrapped his arms around my waist

"it's no problem, I guess i'm stuck in my room though?" He asked

"fraid so, but we'll order Pizza and you can grab some before we chuck you out" Jen laughed

Priestly kissed my neck, I smiled and placed my arms on top of his

"oh I see, you're not doing it for us at all, you're doing it for Nat" She laughed again

Priestly smiled at her

"well mainly for Nat" He smiled

* * *

I closed the door and flipped the sign to 'closed' then walked over to grab a cloth to wipe the tables.

"hey Guys, do you mind if I pop home before coming over for the girly night, I've got a few things to do" Piper asked

"sure, Infact, why don't you head off now, We can close up, there's not much to do" I smiled at her,

I took the dirty plate and glass from her hand

"see you in about 15 minutes then" She smiled

she took off her apron, I held out my hand for it and walked round to the counter, I tucked the apron away, Priestly grabbed the plate and glass and I reached under the counter for Pipers bag, handing it over to her

"thanks guys, see you soon" She said as she walked out the door.

Priestly walked past me, kissing my cheek as he did, He collected up plates and glasses from the tables and began to load the dishwasher. I walked back over to the tables and continued to wipe them clean, as Jen cashed up.

* * *

I stood outside the beach city grill, my arms over Priestly's shoulders, his arms around my waist, he smiled down and kissed me tenderly

"thanks for letting us use your place" I smiled, kissing him again

"don't you mean our place" Priestly replied, pressing his lips to mine

"ok then, our place" I smiled, as our lips separated for a second, before connecting again

"seriously you two, you're always kissing" Jen laughed as she shut the door and locked up

I lent back and smiled up at Priestly

"never enough in my opinion" I smiled

Priestly tightened his arms around me

"I agree" he whispered

"right. I've ordered Pizza, it'll be at your place in half an hour, i'll follow behind you in my car" Jen said

I unwrapped my arms from Priestly's shoulders and grabbed his hand

"see you at the flat then" I said to Jen as I pulled Priestly over to his car

As soon as we reached the car, I pulled Priestly closer and kissed him once more, as our lips separated, he opened the car door, and I slipped in side. He walked round and climbed into the drivers seat as we headed off home.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Priestly paid for the pizza, he set it down on the breakfast bar

"ok girls, pizza's here, enjoy" Priestly said, grabbing a plate and a few slices. I walked towards the bar and Priestly grabbed me around my waist

"have fun" he smiled, as he pressed a kiss to my neck

I stroked the back of his neck

"see you later" I smiled.

Priestly walked off to his room and shut the door, Jen and Piper came and grabbed some pizza,

"so what movie shall we watch?" Piper asked

"can't go wrong with a chick flick" Jen replied

I grabbed a few slices and took a bite, Jen walked over to the Tv and placed a dvd in the dvd player, then sat on the sofa, I sat beside her, as Piper came over, 2 plates in her hand, she handed one plate to Jen and sat down the other side. Waiting for the movie to start.

* * *

The movie finished and Piper yawned

"right, I think i'm off then" she said, stretching and standing up

she walked her plate over to the sink

"hmm... me too, Jeff will be wondering where I am, Thank Priestly for me again" She said, hugging me tight

"oh I will" I smiled, she let go and I hugged Piper

"I'm guessing,even though it's your day off tomorrow, that we'll probably see you around" Piper said

"yeah probably" I laughed

I walked them over to the door and said goodbye.

"thanks again Nat, see you tomorrow" Jen said over her shoulder as she and Piper walked down the hallway.

I closed the door and began to collect the plates, placing them in the sink, and tidying up. There was no movement from Priestly. I walked over to his room and gently knocked on the door, opening it quietly

"hey, everyone gone?" He asked, removing his headphones and placing his laptop to one side

I walked in, seeing Priestly's room for the first time, surprised at the calming vibe. I closed the door behind me and sat on his bed

"yep, everyone gone" I smiled, I lent forwards and kissed him, placing my hand on his cheek, he wrapped one arm around my waist

"you have fun? He asked, when our lips parted.

I nodded, I reached for Priestly's laptop and moved it to the floor, he looked at me confused, he opened his mouth to speak, but I placed a finger on his lips, removing a millisecond before I pressed my lips to them

"the living room is tidy, the left over pizza in the fridge, and now its time to make it up to you, to thank you" I said softly, smiling.

Priestly still looked confused. I pressed another kiss to his lips

"maybe I should make myself more clear" I smiled

I climbed onto the bed, placing a leg either side of Priestly's, I lent forwards, placing a hand on the back of his head and kissed him. He smiled against my lips. I stroked my fingertips down his chest and lifted his top up, our lips separated for seconds as his top went over his head. He cupped my cheek, pulling me closer, as he moved down the bed, and laid back. He wrapped his arms around me and rolled over so that I was underneath him

"take it you get the idea now" I smiled

He laughed softly and grabbed my thigh, pulling my leg up, as his lips pressed to my neck, I ran my hands over his bare back as he tugged at my tshirt, he pulled it up, I lifted my back slightly as the thin fabric came off completely, He tossed it to the floor. His hand slipped under my back again. I lifted his chin and smiled at him, he stared me straight in the eyes and smiled back. Before pressing another kiss to my lips.

* * *

I woke up with sun shining on my back, I blinked against the light slightly as I felt a small kiss press to my bare back. It took me by surprise, but I suddenly remembered where I was, I turned my head and smiled

"morning" Priestly smiled at me

I rolled onto my side, and lent towards him, pressing a kiss to his lips

"morning" I replied

he pushed the loose strands of my hair back and tucked them behind my ear

"fraid to say, i've gotta get up and get ready for work" he said

I moved closer and placed a hand on the back of his head and kissed him

"mmm... maybe i should phone in sick" He joked

he stroked his fingertips down my arm

"why don't you stay here, i'll go get a shower" he said, he climbed out of the bed, grabbing a pair of jeans to pull on, before heading out the room and into the living room.

I stretched and looked around Priestly's room. I rolled back onto my side and laid in bed, listening to the shower turn on and run, as Priestly sang. I felt my eyes slowly close and I drifted off to sleep again

I felt a kiss press to my cheek and I opened my eyes to see a fully clothes Priestly bent over me

"i'm off to work, i'll see you later" He smiled, stroking my cheek softly

I stretched and smiled again

"i'll pop in at lunch" I replied

he smiled

"i look forward to it" he smiled, then headed out the door and out the flat.


	16. Chapter 16

I let the hot water run through my hair and down my back, enjoying the feel of the hot water as it hit my bare skin.

I climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel tightly around me, I headed to my bedroom and began to get dressed. I pulled on fresh underwear first, then a maxi dress. I sat on the edge of my bed. Still early and unsure what to do. I looked around my room and saw my guitar standing against a wall, I reached for my guitar and walked into the living room, I slowly began to pluck the strings putting together a few chords and jotting them down on my sheet music.

After about an hour of playing my guitar, my stomach rumbled, I placed it on the sofa beside me and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal. I slowly ate it and walked around the flat, perching on the edge of the sofa and switched on the tv and began to flick through the channels. I sat back and placed my feet on the coffee table and relaxed

* * *

I walked up the pathway to the grill, enjoying the sun shining onto my arms. I opened the door to the grill

"hey Angel" Trucker smiled, as he walked past, hands full of dishes

"you just missed the crazy rush" he laughed

"oh good" I smiled, I walked up to the counter and perched on a stool

"hey gorgeous" Priestly smiled, he jumped towards the counter and lent over it, kissing my lips softly

"missed you" he whispered

"missed you too" I whispered back

"the bed was lonely without you" I added in a quiet whisper.

He smiled and kissed me again

"hey Trucker, it ok if I go for lunch?" Priestly asked, not taking his eyes off of me

"go for it" Trucker smiled

Priestly walked to the end of the counter and grabbed his bag, he took my hand and we walked out the door

"ok, so being as cheesy as I am, I got us a picnic" I smiled

Priestly wrapped his arm around my waist

"sounds perfect" he said against my neck as he pressed a kiss to my neck. We headed down to the beach, I pulled out a blanket and laid it on the soft sand. Priestly sat down and I sat beside him, snuggling into his body

"guess we should eat something before your lunch break is over" I said, looking up and kissing his jawline

"Yeah, guess I should" He replied

his hand stroked my arm and he kissed the top of my head as we looked out towards the ocean

"ok" I finally said, I reached forwards for my bag and grabbed the plastic containers. I knelt in front of him. He lent forwards and took the container from my hand and kissed me

"Nat, can I tell you something?" He asked

I smiled and kissed him again

"sure" I replied

he cupped my cheek

"i love you" he whispered

I smiled at him and kissed him again

"i love you too Priestly" I replied.

* * *

We stood outside the grill, Priestly's arms wrapped tightly around me, my arms wrapped over his shoulders, as I reached on my tip toes

"guess you have to go back to work" I smiled, pressing my lips to his

"fraid so" he replied, pressing his lips to mine again

"pity, i'll miss you" I replied, then again kissed him

he smiled against my lips, as his arms tightened around me, and he lifted me slightly off my feet, as they dangled a few inches from the floor

"i'll miss you too" he mumbled against my lips

there was a soft knock on the window

"hey lovebirds, sorry to break up this beautiful moment, but Priestly we could use a hand in here" He smiled

I looked at Truckers smiling face

"sorry Trucker" I smiled

"be one more minute" Priestly added

he pressed his lips to mine again

"i'll have dinner ready for you when you get in" I smiled

"then the rest of the night is ours" I added

he kissed me again

"like the sound of that" He replied

"good" I mumbled back

Priestly gently lowered me back onto my feet, then pressed another kiss to my lips

"see you after work then gorgeous" he said

I stroked the back of his head with my fingertips

"yep, see you later" I stroked my hands down his arms letting them feel every length of his arms, till my fingertips met his fingertips, they briefly entwined before he kissed me again and let go, then headed inside the grill, not before blowing a kiss my way.

I watched him grab his apron and tuck his bag under the counter, I smiled as Jen looked at me and smiled.

* * *

I wondered around the small store, collecting things in my basket, preparing for the dinner I was going to cook for Priestly and I

"hey you" A voice said over my shoulder

I turned and smiled

"Jeff, Hey you" I replied

He looked in my basket

"oh, cooking your mums special Carbonara are you?" He asked smiling

"why yes I am" I replied

He placed a hand on my waist and lent in and kissed my cheek

"so how are you? Hows things with Priestly?" He asked

I smiled, blushing slightly

"great thanks, oh and congrats on the engagement" I smiled,

He stepped back and grinned

"you were right about doing it at the house, it was perfect" He smiled

"good" I replied,

I linked my arm through his and walked around the small store with him

"so are you having a beach wedding?" I asked

"Yep, simple beach wedding, neither of us want a huge thing, just friends and so on, I mean the whole point of the day is that the two of us are getting married right?" He asked smiling

"of course, sounds perfect to me" I replied

I grabbed a few more things and we both walked to the check out

"so Jen tells me you and Priestly can't keep your hands off each other" He laughed

I smiled

"nothing wrong with that, we're both adults" I replied with a smile

"oh I know, just bet you're glad you decided to come visit me, aren't you?" He asked still laughing

I looked at him and rolled my eyes

"even more glad i'm staying" I finally replied.

I paid for my items and headed to the door with Jeff

"want a lift?" He asked nodding to the car

"actually i'm ok with walking" I smiled

"plus, I better get used to the area, right?" I said

I kissed Jeff's cheek goodbye and headed back towards mine and Priestly's flat.


	17. Chapter 17

I heard the key in the door and turned, I smiled at Priestly as he entered and walked towards me, taking his bag off and dropping it to the floor, He stood behind me as I stirred the carbonara

"something smells nice" he said into my neck as he kissed it

"spaghetti Carbonara" I replied

"wasn't talking about the food" he whispered, kissing my neck again

I blushed slightly and turned in his arms, then pressed my lips to his

"so glad you're home" I said against his lips

he tightened his arms around me

"i really missed you" I added

"missed you too" he smiled

his hands stroked down my back and to my bum, squeezing it slightly. I unwrapped his arms and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses, I poured the wine into the glasses and handed them to Priestly

"dinner is nearly ready, why don't you take a seat at the table" I said

he looked over at the table and smiled, it was laid with flower petals, Candles flickering in the middle. He looked back at me and kissed my neck

"can't wait" he smiled. He walked over to the table, placing the wine down and sat down, he smiled as he watched me get the last few things of dinner ready.

I served the carbonara and carried the plates over to the table

"hope you like" I smiled, I placed the plates on the table and bent down, cupping Priestly's face and tenderly pressed a kiss to his lips

his hand touched my thigh

"i'm sure I will" he replied

I sat down and we tucked into our meal. Once finished we sat there, looking at each other, my foot reached under the table for Priestly's leg and gently stroked it with the inside of my foot, then slowly up his leg. He smiled at me.

"so tomorrow, we both have the day off, anything you want to do" He asked

I stood up and took the plates away

"up to you" I smiled

"wait, I have work tomorrow" I said turning around

Priestly stood up and walked towards me, he took the plates and placed them in the sink

"well I asked Trucker if we could have a day off together soon, and he said tomorrow was good, so tomorrow it is" He smiled, wrapping his arms around me

I smiled and kissed him

"sounds good" I replied

he lifted me slightly

"so what are we doing now?" he asked

"movie?" I smiled

he lowered me to the floor and kissed the top of my head, taking my hand, he lead me over to the table, grabbed my glass of wine and handed it to me, then grabbed his own, then lead me over to the sofa. I sat down and watched as Priestly placed his glass on the coffee table, then put a movie on, he came and sat next to me, I moved closed and rested my head on his chest as, his arm wrapped over my shoulder and he gently stroked the top of my arm.

* * *

The movie ended, and I stretched slightly,

"i'm gonna wash up" I smiled, taking the now two empty glasses and standing up

Priestly stood up and took the glasses

"lets leave it to the morning, it's late" He smiled.

He put the glasses back on the coffee table

"so... after everything that happened last night, well... which bed you gonna sleep in tonight?" He asked, a small smile on his face

I placed my hands on his waist and reached up on my toes and kissed him gently

"night" was all I said

I walked around the sofa and slipped the straps of my dress over my shoulders as my dress fell to the floor, I stepped out and walked to Priestly's door, I turned, standing in the door way in my underwear

"you coming?" I asked

Priestly smiled and walked towards me, I opened the door and stepped inside. Priestly wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the floor, I wrapped my legs around him and kissed him passionately, as he kicked the bedroom door shut.

* * *

I stretched and smiled as Priestly's arm wrapped tighter around me

"no work, stay in bed" was all he said

I looked up at him, his eyes still closed

"not a problem" I said

I rested my head back on his chest and listened to his heart beat, as my fingers absentmindedly stroked his stomach, he softly laughed

"that tickles" he finally said

I smiled and looked up at him, I reached and kissed his jawline as my hands stroked up his chest and cupped his neck

"sorry" I mumbled against his skin

his arm tightened and he rolled on top of me, kissing me softly

"i've really loved the last few days with you" he said

I stroked his chin

"me too" I replied

I kissed his lips gently

"i love you" I said

he smiled and kissed me

"i love you too" he replied

I placed my hand on back of his head,

"so seeing as you're awake now" I smiled

"do we have to get out of bed yet?" He asked

"actually the thing I was thinking of doing would require us to stay in bed" I smiled

I wrapped my legs around him

"you ok with that?" I asked smiling

he pushed the hair out of my eyes and kissed my cheek, then down my neck

"take that as a yes" I laughed

* * *

I sat on the edge of the bed, Priestly kissed my shoulder, I turned my head and kissed his lips

"heading for the shower, be back in a bit" I smiled, I wrapped the loose sheet around my body and headed for the shower

I turned the shower on and dropped the sheet, I stepped in and let the hot water run over me as I washed my hair, I could hear Priestly singing in the living room as I continued to shower..

I stepped out and grabbed a towel, then stepped into the living room

Priestly was in the kitchen, washing up, he only wore loose jogging bottoms. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him, kissing his shoulder

"i'll start breakfast soon" He smiled, turning his head and kissing the top of mine

"yum, i'll go get dressed then" I replied

I kissed his shoulder again and walked to my room.

I closed the door behind me and rummaged through my drawers for clothes, I grabbed a short denim skirt and a tank top and began to get dressed.

As I stepped out of my room I began to walk towards the kitchen again, grabbing my maxi dress from the floor, and placing it on the back of the sofa

"Bacon sandwich ok?" Priestly asked

I wrapped my arms around him again and kissed his back

"perfect, everything perfect" I said smiling

he turned in my arms and lifted my chin

"it sure is" he replied, he wrapped his arms around me as my hands tucked into the back of his jogging bottoms

"so what do you have planned for after breakfast?" I asked

"Not sure yet, but Piper rang while you were getting dressed, asked if you could have Julia tonight, she and Noah are having a night out, I said you would ring her back" he said

"ok" I replied, kissing him

"you ok to babysit with me?" I smiled

he kissed me again

"good, i'll go ring her back then, take it she's at the grill"


	18. Chapter 18

After i ate my bacon sandwich, I spoke on the phone with Piper for awhile

"thats great, i'll see you later then" I said

I hung up the phone and sat next to Priestly who was sitting on the sofa, he still was only in his jogging bottoms, i snuggled next to him, resting my head on his chest, as he kissed the top of my head.

"so have you decided what we're doing yet?" I asked

curling my feet up beside me and feeling relaxed cuddling up next to Priestly, he wrapped his arm tightly over my shoulder

"well we could stay like this for abit" he said quietly

I smiled and scooted down the sofa alittle more, and really relaxing in his arms. He scooted down too, so we were practically lying on the couch together. My whole body rested on his and we cuddled while he flicked through the channels.

After about an hour I sat up slightly

"we should do something on our day off" I smiled, leaning forwards again and kissing him

"well we do need to get some food in, we could go shopping perhaps" He said

I walked my fingers up his chest

"well you need to get changed first,not sure we can have you going out in just these old things" I smiled, pulling the elastic of his jogging pants up slightly, then letting them go so they snapped back against his skin, and laughed at him

"hey, thats it" He said, wearing a menacing grin.

I got up and quickly ran round the sofa, he followed me, and I continued to run around the apartment, running behind things, trying to get away from him. The whole time we were both laughing.

"don't think you can get away that easily" Priestly laughed

I darted in front of the sofa, Priestly smiled, and climbed over it, grabbing my waist, I tried to pull away, but instead I dragged him with me, he fell on to the sofa laughing, not letting go of me, he pulled me ontop of him.

I smiled and looked into his eyes

"Got you" He said softly

I smiled

he reached his head forwards and gently pressed his lips to mine

"mmm...worth getting caught" I smiled

"now come on, you really should get dressed" I said, playfully tapping his chest

* * *

Priestly and I walked around the supermarket, I pushed the trolley and together we loaded it up.

"Much more fun shopping with someone" Priestly said wrapping his arms around my waist

I turned my head and smiled at him, then gently pressed my lips to his

"not that you're getting much done" I said, looking at his arms around my waist

"am I distracting?" I smiled

He laughed softly

"well Yeah, but don't think I want that to stop" He replied

I laughed with him and continued to push the trolley, pulling him along with me

Priestly began to hum, his arm still around my waist as we continued to shop. He reached for a bag of marshmallows and tossed them in

"what are they for?" I asked curiously

"well, next time we have a bonfire, i'm making you more S'more's" He smiled

I laughed softly and stopped, I turned to face him and gently reached up and kissed his lips

"so glad I came to Santa Cruz" I said quietly

Priestly smiled and wrapped his arms around me, resting his hands in the small of my back

"So glad you came too" He replied

We got lost in each others eyes in the middle of the store till our trolley got hit by an out of control trolley being pushed by a kid

"sorry" the mother said, running, trying to catch up with her son

I looked at Priestly and smiled,

"come on, lets continue with the shopping" I said

* * *

I sat on the small Balcony, on the edge of the sun lounger and looked out at the gorgeous view.

"you ok?" Priestly asked appearing in the door way, having put all the shopping away

I smiled up at him and he sat behind me on the lounger, he placed a leg either side of me and I rested back against him, and looked out towards the sea again, as Priestly's arms wrapped around me, I rested my hands on his arms and smiled

"who would of thought I would of fallen head over heels in love with someone like you" I said smiling

Priestly kissed the top of my head

"well they say love can be found in the most unlikely of places" He said

"who says?" I said with a smile, teasing him slightly

"I dunno who they are, but they seem pretty smart to me" He laughed

He wrapped his arms tighter around me and rested his head on my shoulder

"its so beautiful here" I smiled

"sure is" He whispered, kissing my cheek gently

* * *

We decided to walk to Piper and Noah's house. We walked hand in hand, enjoying the warm summers night. Priestly kept looking at me and I turned to him and smiled

"What?" I asked

"nothing" He replied, smiling and leaning in and kissing my cheek

I pushed him with my bum slightly

"stop staring" I laughed

he smiled and we continued to walk down the street together, we reached Piper and Noahs house and we walked upto the door, knocking gently

"Hey Nat" Piper smiled as she opened the door

"Oh Hey Priestly" She then said, noticing him beside me

she opened the door wider so we could walk in

"thanks for doing this, Noah and I wanted to go out and celebrate, and also have a night of fun before this gets too big" She said patting her stomach.

I smiled

"its no problem" I replied

"right, well Julia is in the bath, she'll be out in a minute, and in her Pajamas, she then can have a piece of cake, which is in the fridge, you two can help yourselves too. Then in an hour, she can go to bed, and you two have the rest of the time alone. Well till we get back" She smiled

Noah came down the stairs and smiled

"hey guys" He said, pulling Piper into his chest and kissing her cheek

"as you can see Noah is very happy about our news" She laughed

"right, you ready to go?" He asked, reaching and grabbing a light wrap and placing it over her shoulders

"we'll see you later" Piper smiled, kissing my cheek, then Priestly's

"Bye Julia" She then called up the stairs

just then Julia appeared at the top of the stairs in her pajamas and ran down the stairs

"Bye" She smiled, hugging Piper, then her dad

she smiled at me and took my hand, just like she did that night at the fair

"lets play cards" She smiled

"why don't you get them out and shuffle them, i'll be there in a minute" I smiled

Julia ran into the living room and Priestly followed, kissing my cheek as he passed

"see you two are going well" Noah smiled

I laughed softly

"very well" I corrected

Piper smiled and lent forwards kissing my cheek again

"see you later" She smiled as she pulled Noah out the house

I walked into the living room and found Priestly sitting on the floor with Julia, showing her how to shuffle the cards, they both looked up at me and smiled

"come on Nat" Priestly smiled, tapping the floor next to him

I sat on the floor, legs crossed placed my hand on Priestly's back as he continued to shuffle the cards


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"night Julia" I smiled, switching off her bedroom light and pulling the door shut slightly

"night Nat, and I really enjoyed tonight" She said through the dark

"me too" I replied, then headed downstairs

Priestly was sitting on the sofa, his arm up on the back of the couch and smiled at me

"right, just you and me now" I smiled, sitting on the sofa and cuddled in next to him

He lowered his arm over my shoulder and pulled me in tighter, he then gently kissed the top of my head

"so we still have those cards" He said

I looked up at him confused

"strip poker?" He said

I laughed and kissed him

"maybe back at our place, but I can't imagine Noah and Piper would be too impressed if they arrived home and you were wearing just your socks" I smiled

Priestly laughed

"Maybe your right" He smiled

he then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto him, and began to kiss me

"this however I think they might be ok with" He said, before pressing his lips t mine again

"I dunno, this sometimes leads to other things" I reminded him

He smiled

"I like other things"He replied

I pushed off his chest

"Me too, but this isn't our place" I smiled

he scooted down the sofa, pulling me with him,, so that we were lying down, me on top of him

"i'm sure we can control ourselves" He smiled, then kissed me again.

* * *

The front door opened and I quickly sat up, adjusting my top and pushing my hair back. I looked at Priestly quickly and smiled.

"hey guys, how was it?" I smiled, turning to look at Noah and Piper as they entered the room

"good thanks" Piper smiled

"how was Julia?" Noah asked

"she was good, went to bed no trouble" I smiled,

Priestly placed his hand on my back and gently stroked it, I placed my hand on his leg

"well, i'm just going to kiss her goodnight" Noah said, leaving the room and heading upstairs

I stood up, and priestly followed

"we'll see you tomorrow" I smiled

"yeah, night. Thanks again" Piper smiled, leading us to the door and waving as we headed down the path.

Priestly and I slowly walked home again, hand in hand

When we reached our flat I kissed Priestly softly

"going to get ready for bed" I smiled

I walked to my room and opened my drawers, grabbing a tank top and a pair of shorts. I quickly changed into them and pushed my hair, pulling it up into a ponytail. I headed back into the living room, where priestly was sitting on the sofa, I walked behind the sofa and stroked my hands down Priestly's chest

"i was thinking.." He began

"Carefully, might do some damage there" I joked, kissing his neck.

Priestly smiled and stroked his hands up my arms

"I was thinking, maybe you should move in" He said

"Um, Priestly, I sorta already have" I said, confused

"er, no. not like into the flat" He smiled, lifting my arms and turning to face me

"like, into my room, as in, your stuff, in my room, our room" He said

I looked at him, he still held my wrists

"well you sleep in there now, and well, it just seems odd to have you go in that room to get dressed" He said, motioning his head to my room

I smiled

"are you sure?" I asked

"never been more sure" He replied, pulling me down and kissing him

"i have never been so sure of anything but you" He said softly

I pulled my hands free and cupped his cheeks with both my hands

"I say we go to bed now, and move my stuff in when we get back from work tomorrow" I smiled

Priestly smiled

"really?" He asked

"Really, because even though to everyone else this may be going really quick. I can't think of any one else I would rather do it with. And well. Whats the point of waiting" I smiled

Priestly grabbed my hips and pulled me onto his lap, he kissed me enthusiastically. I smiled against his lips, wrapping my arms around him

when our lips parted I smiled at Priestly

"I'm going to go to bed now" I whispered

I pushed off Priestly's lap and turned to face him

"Our Bed" I corrected, bending down and kissing him again

I walked into the bedroom and climbed under the cover and began to relax, Priestly came into the room, he took his top and jeans jeans off, then climbed into bed next to me. I smiled and rested my head on his chest, he gently kissed the top of my head. My hand wrapped over him and I got as close to him as possible. There really was no one else I would rather do this with

* * *

I woke up the next morning, rubbing my eyes, and feeling Priestly's chest rise and fall under my head. I could tell he was still out cold and so I slowly and carefully climbed out of bed, I didn't want to wake him just yet. I thought I would surprise him with breakfast in bed. I walked into the kitchen and began to make scrabbled eggs on toast. The smell filled the whole apartment. Once I served it up, I placed it all on a tray, and walked into the bedroom

"wakey wakey, rise and shine" I said softly, pushing the door open with my foot

Priestly turned over and tried to continue to sleep. I placed the tray on the floor and sat on the edge of the bed, I bent over Priestly, my lips near his hair, my fingers gently stroked through his slightly flattened mohawk

"time to get up" I whispered in his ear gently

A smile spreed on his face but he still didn't move

"the sooner you get up, the quicker the day goes" I lied

"which means the quicker the day goes, the sooner I move my stuff in this room and we can celebrate" I continued to whisper.

Priestly's smiled got bigger

"I like that idea" He smiled

"good" I replied, kissing the tattoo on his neck

"and i've made you breakfast" I smiled, sitting up and reaching for the tray. He moved over in the bed and I sat beside him, grabbing a piece of toast.

He began to tuck into his breakfast and I took another bite from my toast

"i'm gonna grab a shower" I smiled, kissing his cheek and putting the rest of my toast in his mouth, before kissing his cheek again and walking out the bedroom and into the bathroom.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The more time I spent with Priestly, the more I fell in love with him, we had been together for a few weeks now, but I felt I had known him my whole life, and I didn't want anyone else.

We walked down the street hand in hand, enjoying our lunch break together. Trucker always made sure we took our lunch together where possible. Trucker was a real lover of love. He told us we had to make sure we did our work, but he didn't mind us, being us at work.

"guess it's time to behave a little now" Priestly said as we walked back towards the grill

I smiled up at him, reached up and kissed his cheek

"as if you can behave" I teased

we walked inside the grill, Piper and Jen were laughing as Jen flicked through a bridal magazine

"Hey Nat, what do you think to this?" Jen said, holding up the magazine

I laughed as I saw a bright Pink meringue wedding dress

"not really you, is it?" I laughed

I walked round behind the counter and lent on the counter next to them both and flicked through the magazine, Priestly joined us and lent over me, he placed his hand on my lower back, then his hand slowly slipped down a little to my bum, he tapped it lightly. I looked at him over my shoulder and he kissed me.

"Oh, while I have both of you here, before you leave Piper I do have a favour to ask you both" Jen smiled.

Priestly stood up straight and took my bag for me, slipping it under the counter with his own

"well Jeff and I were speaking, and well, we want the wedding next month, a simple beach wedding, but I was wondering if you two would be my bridesmaids" Jen smiled

Piper stood up straight quickly

"you'll both get a say on what you wear, I was thinking simple maxi dresses, as its a beach wedding, and it will skim over Pipers bump" Jen smiled, quickly tapping Pipers little growing bump

"and well Nat, you always look amazing in maxi dresses" Jen smiled

"so what do you think?" She asked

"really?" I asked

I then grabbed her and hugged her tightly

"i would love to be a bridesmaid" I replied

"Me too" Piper added, joining in on the hug

"hey, i'm missing all the love" Priestly joked, wrapping his arms around all three of us.

I looked at him and laughed and he quickly kissed me

* * *

I brushed my hand down Priestly's back

"order up?" I smiled,kissing his cheek and pushing the piece of paper in the front pocket of his apron

"thanks gorgeous" Priestly smiled, reaching back and slapping my butt as I walked away

"hey" I laughed. Hitting him with my cloth

He smiled at me and winked. I walked back over to Jen, bumping her bum with mine

"so bride to be, what sort of dress are you going to wear?" I asked

She grabbed the bridal magazine and opened up a page, she then pointed to a picture where a beautiful Aline white dress with a plunging neckline and soft gossamer sleeves, it was fairly simple, and flowly

"something like that" She smiled

I lent in and kissed her cheek

"you'll look beautiful in that" I said softly

"only problem is the price, but its the only dress i've seen that I really like" She said

"But if I get this, I won't be able to get the bridesmaid dresses and everything else" Jen continued

"well then, we'll have to do something about that won't we" I smiled

She looked at me confused, but I just kissed her forehead and looked back down at the picture smiling. Priestly placed his hand gently on my hip, his arm wrapped around me.

"foods up" He smiled, kissing my shoulder

"I'll get it" Jen smiled,

she grabbed the Sub, placed it in a paper bag and walked over to the customer who had taken a seat, he said thank you and walked out.

"cloth please, i'm going to start cleaning tables" Jen said. Priestly grabbed the cloth that was tucked in my apron and tossed it at Jen

"i'm going to clean the grill, quicker we get done for the day, quicker I get you to myself" He whispered

I smiled and turned to face him, wrapping my arms over his shoulders

"I like that idea" I smiled

I pressed my body to his and kissed his lips softly, not caring that we were still at work, it was the end of the day afterall.

Priestly's hands slipped down my back, till her squeezed my bum

I laughed slightly, and lent back

"anyone would think you had a fascination with my ass" I smiled

Priestly reached a little lower to just under my bum and lifted me up

"oh I do" He whispered

"i have a fascination of every part of you" He smiled

I laughed and Jen looked at us both

"I guess thats a good thing" Jen said

My feet were several inches off the floor, I smiled at Jen

"guess it is" I smiled

I kissed Priestly softly

"you need to put me down now though, otherwise we can't clean up and go home" I smiled

Priestly lowered me gently to my feet, he let me go and began to walk past me, slapping my bum once again

* * *

I hugged Jen goodbye

"i'll see you soon" Jen smiled

Priestly held out his hand and I took it, he quickly pulled me into him. I laughed and he kissed me softly

"why don't you take me back home" I smiled, stroking his cheek slightly

"what? and show you all the other parts of you that fascinate me?" He smiled

I laughed and kissed him again

"told you it was hard for you to behave" I smiled

"but yeah sure, why don't you take me home and show me, then I can show you" I said, reaching up and kissing Priestly's lips tenderly.

Priestly smiled

"well that sounds like fun" He replied

Priestly opened the door to our apartment. I turned to face him and slipped a finger in one of his belt loops, then pulled him into the apartment. He pushed the door shut and smiled down at me. He reached for my hips and pulled me closer

"Is it time to show you yet?" He asked.

I smiled and kissed him softly

"maybe we should get some dinner first" I said. I reached up and stroked his tattoo on his neck, then reached up and kissed it

Priestly smiled and stroked down my hair. He lifted my head and pressed his lips to mine.

"so what do you want for dinner?" I asked. Moving his hands from my hips, but holding them in mine as I walked backwards into the kitchen.

"Maybe we could order in" He said.

He put his hands back on my hips and pushed me against the kitchen counter

"what did you have in mind?" I asked

"Chinese?" He asked

I smiled and kissed him softly

"Chinese sounds amazing" I replied.

Priestly reached for the phone and looked at me. He lifted me onto the counter and I sat on the edge. He stood between my legs and stroked my thigh as he dialed the number for the chinese.

He began to order the dinner but I wasn't really listening, I was too busy staring in his eyes. I motioned for him to get closer and he stepped forwards and kissed my cheek as he continued to order. I gently drew the outline of his tattoo on his neck, then stroked down his free arm and lifted it onto my lap and stroked down the underside of his forearm.

I gently drew small tiny circles on his palm, looking down at it. He closed his hand around my finger and I looked up at him and smiled

"Ok, thanks" Priestly said hanging up the phone he placed it beside my leg and he gently stroked

"it'll be here in about 20 minutes" He smiled.

I lifted my hands and wrapped them around his shoulders

"20 minutes, how are we going to waste 20 minutes?" I smiled.

Priestly kissed my lips and stroked his hands up my legs. He picked me up and carried me over to the sofa, then sat down. I smiled and stroked my hands up his chest. I gently pressed my lips to his

"i love you" I smiled. Leaning back softly

Priestly stroked his hands up my back.

"Love you too" He replied

I lent forwards again and kissed him.

"You know, I finally feel like who i'm meant to be" I said softly

"You've made me who I really am, no more hiding anything from anybody. Moving here and meeting you was the best thing i've ever done" I smiled.

Priestly's hand stroked down my back now

"You're the best thing i've ever done" He smiled

"What, that came out a bit odd" He laughed

I kissed him softly

"i know exactly what you meant" I mumbled against his lips

* * *

Priestly and I sat cuddled together on the sofa after we finished our dinner. Our fingers were entwined as my head rested on his chest

"you know, you have really cute hands" He said as he lifted them and stroked my fingers with his thumbs

I laughed

"i have guitarist fingers though" I smiled.

I lifted my head and kissed him softly, Priestly smiled against my lips

"they're still cute" He smiled

I rested my head back on his chest again and he kissed the top of my head, then kissed my hands, I smiled and just continued to watch the TV. While Priestly continued to play with my hands

"you act like you've never seen them before" I laughed softly.

"Just love them, thats all" He smiled, kissing my head again

I peeled out one of my hands and wrapped it over his waist.

"I love everything about you" I mumbled.

Priestly kissed my head again

"I still have to show you everything I love about you, you know, all the parts i'm fascinated about" Priestly smiled.

I lifted my head and smiled

"You do!" I replied

I turned on the seat. Lifting my legs and moving them so they moved either side of him. I then grabbed his top and pulled him as I lowered back onto the sofa, Priestly smiled and lifted off the seat to lean on top of me

"show me then" I smiled.

Priestly grabbed my leg and pulled me closer

"oh I intend to" He smiled as he buried his head into my neck.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around him


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

It had been a few days since I had spoken to Jen bout her wedding dress, I arrived early at the grill, even though it was my day off. I kissed Priestly cheek as he continued round the back of the counter and grabbed his apron

"I thought it was your day off?" Jen asked as I slipped on the stool by the computer

"it is, but seeing as everyone else is here today, I wanted to do this today" I smiled

"Do what?" Jen asked

"Jen, I have a little something for you" I smiled as I handed her an envelope

"Now, before you open it, its from all of us ok?" I smiled

She looked confused and slowly began to open the envelope, she pulled out the contents and her mouth dropped

"oh... My..." She began

"Now before you continue, its for the dress. And just the dress, Piper and I have sorted out costs for the bridesmaids dresses, we want you to save up for a honeymoon" I smiled.

Jen continued to look at the cheque

"But... But.." She started

"No buts, you're like family to us Jen, and its your wedding day, you deserve that dress, and you sure as hell deserve a honeymoon" I told her

Jen looked at Piper, Trucker and Priestly

"so you all...?" She asked

"It was Nat's idea, we just all agreed" Piper smiled.

Jen then looked at me and suddenly wrapped her arms over my shoulders, hugging me tightly

"anyone ever tell you how amazing you are?" She smiled

Priestly came over and hugged us both,

"i tell her all the time" Priestly laughed

I looked at him and laughed

"Sorry, wanted to join in on all the love" He smiled

He then motioned for Piper and Trucker

"come on, group hug" He smiled.

I laughed and slipped my hand round him then lowered it to his bum and squeezed it gently. He looked at me and smirked, then kissed me cheek.

Everyone began to let go. Priestly kept his arm around me, then slipped his hand down to my lower back, as he kissed my forehead

"I Can't believe you guys did this" Jen said

"Um.. I need... I need to let Jeff know" She beamed

She pulled out her mobile and began to call Jeff. She walked out from behind the counter and started talking to him.

"I better let you lot open up" I smiled, slipping down from the stool

"much better" Priestly said as his hand slipped to my bum. I laughed and kissed his cheek

"i'll see you for lunch stud" I smiled.

I walked around, doing a bit of shopping. I spent my morning getting a few things for the secret night I had planned for Priestly. I really wanted tonight to be a beautifully romantic night. Wine, candles, dinner and a movie. I really did love Priestly, I had never loved anyone the way I loved him, nobody understood me the way he did, no one ever treated me the way Priestly did. And so tonight, I wanted to show him, just how much I loved him, how much I cared about him. How much I needed him in my life.

I carried the bags around the shops, stopping when I saw a lingerie shop. I smirked and headed inside. After walking around for a while, I found a thin black night dress. It was short, and sheer, with matching panties. I knew Priestly would love it. I carried it over to the cashier and paid for it, and a few other bits and pieces that I brought in the store. As I grabbed the bag, I looked up at the clock and smiled, knowing Priestly would soon be on his lunch break.

I made my way back to the grill, Priestly turned as soon as he saw me

"hey gorgeous" He said

I sat at the counter, placing the bags on the floor. He reached across and kissed me

"been busy" He said, noticing all the bags

"just a few things" I replied

"what did you get?" He asked, trying to peer down in the bags

"dinner, afew other things" I said

"things you'll see tonight" I whispered

He looked slightly confused, but let it go

"Do you want to take the car, so you don't have to walk home with all those bags?" He asked

"you sure?" I asked

He nodded and kissed me again.

"I'll walk home, its fine" He said

I stroked his cheek softly

"so you want to take the car?" He asked, digging into his pocket and pulling the car keys out, then holding them out to me

"Sure" I said.

"thanks" I smiled and kissed him again

"Give me 10 minutes, then we'll go for lunch" He said

"ok, i'll drop these out to the car" I said.

I kissed him again, then slipped off the stool

"be back in a minute" I smiled.

I grabbed my bags and headed out of the grill and round the back to where the car was parked. I smiled as I looked at the old rusty car. It was so different from every other guy I tried to date back in Palm beach. The guys my grandmother always tried to hook me up with, always had posh expensive cars, but I would trade all of them for this car. I don't look back giving up my privileged life for this life, not at all. I felt whole here. I had a job, amazing friends and the man of my dreams, ok, he was alittle odd, but I loved his odd. It fitted with me perfectly.

I placed the bags in the back of the car and headed back into the Grill. I sat back at the counter, when Jen came over

"Cheque is in" She smiled

I looked up at her

"As soon as it clears, i'll order the dress" She said

"thats great Jen" I smiled

"Its all falling perfectly in place" She said

I lent over the counter and hugged her

"You and Jeff were meant to be" I said quietly

Jen let go and smiled at me

"Ok, hurry up Priestly, you need to take your wonderful girlfriend out to lunch" Jen beamed.

She walked up behind Priestly and untied his apron, then hit his back gently with it. Priestly turned and kissed Jen's head

"thanks" He said.

He walked round to join me. His hands stroked up my thighs and he squeezed them, I kissed him softly and smiled

"so lunch?" I asked

Priestly smiled and nodded.

"Lunch" he agreed

I slipped off the stool and we headed out the grill, over to the small Pizza Parlour


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

I put the dinner in the oven, having tided the flat, and put everything away. I looked up at the clock. Priestly would be home in about an hour. I walked into the bedroom, the sheer black night dress and panties were on the bed. I smirked and thought maybe I should be in them when Priestly got home. I grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom. I turned the taps on for the bath and let it fill with hot water as I got undressed, slipping into the hot water.

* * *

I pulled the dish out of the oven, and placed it on the side. The candles were lit, the table was set, everything was perfect, all I needed now was my sexy boyfriend.

Just then Priestly walked through the door.

"Home gorgeous" He said

"ok, i'm in the kitchen" I called. I turned to say Hello. He turned the corner and froze. He looked me up and down, a slow smiled spreading on his lips. I smiled

"how was work?" I asked.

Priestly continued to stare for a bit

"It...er...it... yeah... er... It was...good" He finally managed to say.

I laughed and walked upto him

"take it you like the nightdress?" I asked.

Priestly placed his hands on my hips and looked me up and down again

"Er... um... Yeah" He smirked

"Bra?" He asked

I slowly shook my head

"wow" He breathed quietly

I laughed and kissed him

"dinner just needs to be served" I said

"you erm... eating in that?" He asked

I nodded and smiled

"then after dinner, we have a movie" I smiled

Priestly laughed slightly

"i'll try and watch the movie" He said, turning me slightly to look at the nightdress

I kissed him and turned around.. I heard Priestly moan, knowing he was looking at my bum now, the sheer fabric skimming it and the small knickers visible underneath. I smiled to myself, then reached up for a couple of plates. Priestly moaned again

"keep it in your trousers, and go sit down at the table" I said, looking over my shoulder quickly at Priestly, and smirking.

Priestly walked to the table and sat down, he poured us both a glass of wine as I served up the dinner. I walked round to the table, placing the plates on the table, then gently kissing Priestly forehead. His hand stroked up my thigh

"you expect me to be able to eat, then watch a movie with you dressed like that?" He asked

I smirked

"i can change if you want" I said

Priestly looked up

"no" He quickly answered

"i'll behave" He smirked.

I kissed him again, knowing that certain areas were pressing against him. I then walked to my seat and sat down as we began to start tucking into our dinner.

* * *

I pushed my plate back slightly and took a sip from my glass

"thanks for dinner" Priestly said

I smiled

"no problem" I said.

Priestly held out his hand on the table and I took it.

"I really love you" He said

"you just saying that because of what i'm wearing?" I teased.

Priestly laughed and stroked his thumb over my hand.

I stood up and lent across the table and pressed my lips to his

"great view" Priestly teased as my lips parted from his

I laughed and walked round to him, I straddled his lap

"so shall we see what we can do to make the percentage of skin on show, on you, increases?" I smirked.

Priestly smiled

"thought you had a movie?" He asked

"i do, but doesn't mean you can't watch it topless" I smirked

Priestly placed his hands on my hips and moved them on his lap

I moaned softly

"keep it in your trousers Priest" I teased.

I climbed off and walked over to the sofa and tapped the space beside me. He stood up and pulled his top off, then quickly pulled his boots off. Hopping over towards me as he pulled them and his socks off. I laughed

Priestly sat beside me and then kissed me,before laying down on the sofa, I laid down with him, half on his body and kissed him as I reached for the remote

"Dvd's on, just press play" I said, cuddling into him.

He wrapped his arm around me and pressed play

* * *

We were only half way through the movie when I looked up at Priestly and realised he was still staring at me.

"You ok?" I asked

He smirked

"I have a gorgeous, half naked, sexy, girl on me, what do you think?" He said

I laughed and kissed him

"you really watching this?" I asked, motioning to the TV

"not really" He said.

I stroked my hand up his chest and kissed him softly, then slowly my hand moved down, and slipped into his Jeans. Priestly lifted his head and moaned

"don't mind do you?" I smirked

"Hell no" He moaned, tipping his head back as I stroked through his boxers.

I pressed my lips to his again and moaned

"what... about... the movie?" He breathed out

"want me to stop then?" I asked

Priestly lifted his hand and placed it on my, through his jeans

"No" He moaned out

I continued a little more, feeling him through his boxers as he grew. I moaned and pulled my hand out. He looked up confused. But then I moved and straddled his lap. I sat back slightly and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down slightly, him lifting alittle so they got to his thighs. I sat on him again and moved against him, teasing him. Priestly moaned and grabbed my hips. I smirked and moved alittle more.

Priestly looked up at me and smiled. I lent forwards, kissed him quickly before sitting back up. I slowly slipped the strap off one shoulder, then the other and lifted the night dress up. Priestly moaned at the view and grabbed me tight

"Ok, enough" He smirked. He picked me up and sat me on the edge of the coffee table. He slipped his fingers in the strap of my panties and pulled them off. He then pulled his trousers and boxers off completely and knelt between my legs

"Gotta have you now" He moaned


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Priestly gently kissed my back, waking me up

"sorry" he mumbled

"but we should get ready for work" He said softly

I mumbled an Ok, under my breath, still half asleep. Priestly laughed softly, and pressed his lips to my back again. I smiled, feeling those warm lips on my bare back. I turned my head to where he was, just as he laid back down. I smiled at him and lent forwards slightly, pressing my lips to his.

"so er... last night..." Priestly smirked

I blushed and buried my head into his neck as I kissed it softly

"never on the coffee table before" he laughed

I blushed harder and laughed as I rolled onto my back. Covering my face with my hands

"yeah, that wasn't me who started that" I laughed

Priestly smiled and kissed my shoulder

"you started the whole thing" He smirked

"i mean, the dinner, the candles, that nightdress" He said

"then the whole taking the night dress off" He smirked

I smiled at the memory and looked at Priestly again

"so you enjoyed it?" I asked

Priestly laughed

"oh yeah" he said

He pulled me on top of his body and kissed me

"you can do that sort of thing again" He said

"or you could" I smirked

"not sure i'll look so good in that nightdress" He joked

I laughed and kissed him

"but you look good in just your boxers" I smiled

"wouldn't mind coming home to you in just those" I whispered.

Priestly smirked

"i'll remember that" he replied.

* * *

We both got ready for work and headed to the grill.

Priestly opened the door for me, kissing my cheek as we walked in and behind the counter

"you two look happy this morning" Jen smiled

Priestly smirked and I blushed, knowing exactly what he was thinking. I laughed when Jen raised a brow at us

"ok, I don't want to know" she teased.

Priestly grabbed my bag, tucking it under the counter

"you sure?" Priestly teased

"i mean it was one hell of a..."

"Priestly!" I blushed, I playfully tapped his chest as he grabbed our aprons

He smirked at me and kissed me softly, turning me around to wrap my apron around me. He pressed against me as he then tied up the strings round my front. He kissed my shoulder as he tied it up. His hands, then rested on my stomach

"well it was" he whispered

I smiled and turned to face him again

"it really was" I whispered back

I pressed my lips tenderly to his and then lowered back onto my feet.

* * *

I sat in the car on the way home, when my mobile rang in my bag. I pulled out my phone and saw my sisters number flashing on the screen. I smiled at Priestly as he continued to drive home

"Hey Sarah" I smiled

"Nat, I just wanted to see how you were" She said

I reached my hand over to Priestly and rested it on his leg

"Good thanks hun" I replied

Sarah and I spoke for a while on the phone, She seemed really happy, and she kept saying how happy I sounded

"i really am thanks" I smiled

"So this Priestly guy, are you two officially an item?" She asked.

I laughed softly and looked at Priestly

"Yep" I replied.

"thats so fantastic" She replied

I laughed at her and squeezed Priestly's leg

"any way, I guess I should leave you two alone then, i'll chat soon. Love you" She said

"love you too" I replied

She then hung up

"How is she?" Priestly asked

"doing well" I smiled.

Priestly pulled up to our flat and he turned to face me. He lent forwards and kissed me softly

"i really love you, you know" He said

I blushed

"i really love you too" I smiled

* * *

**6 weeks Later**

I stood in front of the mirror in Jen and Jeffs new house, Jeff had stayed the night at Mine and Priestly's place, while I stayed here. I turned slightly and smoothed down the beautiful pale blue maxi dress. I turned and looked at Jen as she walked down the stairs in her dress. I gasped softly and smiled

"Jen you look stunning" I said

She wore the dress that we all pitched in for her, and in my opinion, it was money well spent. Her hair had grown slightly and it was in soft waves, her make up minimal, but she was glowing.

"Wouldn't look so good, if it wasn't for you" She said

"I merely enhanced the beauty that was already there" I said.

There was a knock at the door and I walked over to it, letting Piper in. She wore the same pale blue maxi dress, she too looked stunning, glowing. He small bump hidden by the loose fabric.

She smiled and hugged me, then noticed Jen who was now lifting the front of her dress as she slipped on her simple white ballet pumps.

"Jen" Piper smiled

Jen looked up and beamed

Piper squeezed me, and then let go as we both walked over to Jen

"you look stunning" She said to Jen.

Jen smiled and lowered the front of her dress

"thank you" She said

Trucker appeared at the door

"Cause mobile is ready and waiting" He beamed

He then looked at Jen and cocked his head

"Jen you look amazing" He said softly

Jen began to blush slightly and looked down at the ground

"you too angels" He then said to Piper and I

Piper and I playfully posed for him and laughed

"right Angels, ready to go?" He asked

"Yes Trucker" We all replied

He smiled and Piper and I walked out the door. Trucker held out his arm for Jen, she looped her hand in, grabbing her small simple bouquet of flowers and they both walked out to the van.

We three girls sat in the back, while Trucker drove down to the part of the beach were the ceremony was taking place.

I stepped out of the van, with Piper and we helped Jen out, handing her the small bouquet again. I kissed her cheek

"you ready?" I asked

she smiled and nodded. I heard the simple acoustic guitar beginning to play. I touched her cheek

"you really do look so beautiful" I said softly.

I walked round the van and saw the ceremony, every one standing, there weren't many people, just how Jen had arranged, she only wanted her closest friends and family there. I smiled as I saw Jeff's parents. Piper walked down the small wooden planked aisle, and I followed. I looked at Priestly once at the front and smiled. He winked at me, and I blushed slightly.

He still made me feel girly inside, I still blushed when he winked, or smiled at me. The spark had never gone.

Suddenly everyone turned and looked at Jen. Priestly quickly lent over and kissed my cheek and I blushed more. He stood with me, as Jen walked towards Jeff.

* * *

Tiki lights lit the small area were we all were sitting and enjoying the reception. I turned and noticed Priestly standing near the waters edge, looking out at the setting sun. I looked at Piper and smiled, she nodded.

I stood up and started walking over to Priestly. I placed my hand on the small of his back and kissed his cheek

"hey stud" I smirked

He smiled and kissed my head, then wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest

"what you thinking?" I asked, kissing his lips softly

Priestly smiled and pulled me in closer

"just thinking how lucky I am" he said.

I smiled and turned in his arms to look out at the ocean. I rested my head back, and closed my eyes softly

"Nat?" He whispersed

"Mmmhmm" I replied, wrapping my arms over his and keeping close

"You know I love you right?" He whispered

I smiled

"I know, and I love you too" I replied

"Do you see this for us?" He asked

I opened my eyes

"See what Priest?" I asked softly

"this" He said, turning us around

I looked and smiled as I saw our friends, laughing, drinking, enjoying the moment. When Jeff held out his hand and led Jen to a more quiet area and began to dance with her

"this?" I asked

"Yeah" He replied

"this, you, me..." He started

"Marriage" He whispered

I was silent for a second and lifted my head, turning in his arms again and looking into his beautiful eyes

"marriage?" I asked

Priestly looked at the floor. I smiled and lifted his chin

"Marriage?" I asked again

"you really want to..." I started, but couldn't finish the sentence

"Erm. Well one day" He said

"I mean only if you..." He started

I smiled and pressed my lips to his

"i don't want to spend my life with anyone but you, if that means one day, we do this, we get married, then yes. I see us doing just that" I said.

Priestly smiled and kissed me softly

"I Only want you" He whispered

My heart skipped a beat, my cheeks grew warm and my stomach got little butterflies. I only wanted him too. I loved him, I really did. And knowing that Priestly felt the same, that he saw our future together, made me warm, made me glow. He smiled down at me, sensing what I was feeling.

"shall we join the others?" He asked

I nodded and kissed him again. He unwrapped his arms, and we walked hand in hand to the others, joining them as they danced to a more upbeat song. Zo and Trucker, Jeff and Jen, Piper with Noah and Julia, and then Priestly and i

"Priestly?" I whispered, wrapping my arms over his shoulder

"hmmm?" He asked, kissing my forehead

"Only you" I said softly


End file.
